The other Twin
by iheartBL
Summary: "Imagine the scandal if you ended up with the other twin." Future gen. Centered around Lily Luna Potter, Hugo Weasley, the Scamander Twins and OCs
1. I-Klutzy Lily

I disclaim all relations to HP including the canon characters.

* * *

Chapter I: Klutzy Lily

"Keep up, Lily!" he hollered, quickly glancing over his shoulder to see if his sister was behind him before turning back to face forward just as fast.

Pouting, the little girl shot a glare at the back of her brother's dark haired head. Lily was doing her best, but it wasn't any easy feat keeping up with her older brothers. They were taller, which made their strides longer. Hugging her stuffed pygmy puff closer, Lily sped up her steps, following after her brothers in a straight line on the trail. However, the youngest Potter had failed to see the protruding tree root, which both brothers' long strides had aloud them to skip over without notice. With her foot caught in the arched root, Lily fell forward, her knee hitting a jagged rock in the midst of breaking her fall with her hands.

Hissing in pain, the little girl called after her brothers. "James! Albus!" Tears welled in her eyes as she glanced around at the unfamiliar surroundings of trees, foliage, and a stream. Her brothers were nowhere in sight, nor had they responded to her call. They must have hiked further ahead than she had presumed. Pushing herself off the ground, she winced as a sting shot through her body followed by a cold sensation, which Lily realized was blood oozing from her knee. Feeling the tears drip from her eyes and trickle down her face, Lily called out again, but once more she heard no response. She was just about to sit down under the shade of the tree when she remembered the stream rushing beside the trail they had been following.

Picking up her stuffed toy, the little girl slowly made her way towards the bank of the stream, ignoring the stinging sensation emanating from her knee, and was careful to avoid any roots or twigs.

Reaching the stream's edge, it was then the young Lily Luna Potter noticed the large magnificent bird perched upon a rock in the middle of the water. It was breathtaking with its red and gold plumage, looking regal even as it drank from the stream. Nervously, the girl approached the water, gulping as she dipped her small hands into the cool liquid. Just as she was about to bring the water to her wounded knee, the large bird looked up, its dark eyes straight upon her. Lily stared back. She recognized the bird. It was the same creature from the stories her father would tell her. Lily was sure of it. If her father was correct, then it was a gentle bird.

However, that fact was not assuring as the bird fluffed its beautiful feathers, still gazing in her direction. Realizing what the bird was about to do, Lily clasped her green eyes shut, the breeze from the bird's flight ruffling her red hair. Opening her eyes, she saw the bird now resting on the bank beside her. Kneeling its head forward, the bird drew towards her. Lily closed her eyes again, her heart pounding. She felt droplets to her knee, and when she opened her eyes, she realized it was from the tears dripping down the bird's face. The cut upon her knee had disappeared right before her eyes. The pain was gone too. Her mouth gaped open. "T-thank you," she managed to say. Extending her fingers forward, she reached out to touch the bird, the familiar voices of her brothers pressed in the distance growing louder. Just as her fingertips reached the soft feathers, a loud pop was heard. Now instead of the regal creature, her eyes were beamed with bright flames spiraling down through the air. Lily yelped, quickly standing up and away from the flames. The bird was gone. And once the embers had dissipated, a single golden feather floating towards the ground graced Lily's green eyes.

xoxox

It was bound to be busy this time of year. That much was obvious. Usually, she did her shopping much earlier, when the narrow cobbled paths were less crowded. However, her father wasn't sure how the situation at hand would exactly unfold. That situation appeared to have unfolded just fine. Her current predicament, however was another story entirely.

"And klutzy Lily does it again!" Hugo's guffaws bellowed through the alley, causing a few passersbys to stop and gawk in their direction. Brow's furrowing, Lily felt her blood boil as the color in her cheeks rose. Her green eyes narrowed in her cousin's direction. Ignoring the hand extended towards her, Lily pushed herself up to a standing position and brushed her muggle attire free of any dirt. The alley streets could be quite dusty in her opinion. Frown still intact, she hollered in her cousin's direction. "Instead of laughing, you crazy ogre, you could help." Her eyes fell to the clutter below her. Freshly wrapped packages now lay scattered around the cobbled path that led to the bookshop.

"It's quite alright," a smooth voice stated that even others wandering the streets of Diagon Alley in the vicinity stopped to see who had spoken. Lily felt her breath hitch in her throat as the young man, who had spoken, turned his cool narrow width eyes, in the most enticing shade of blue-ish gray she had ever encountered, towards her in sympathy. "Really, Lily."

Swallowing the fact of how her name sounded when exuded through his lips, Lily turned away from him and instead bent down to begin picking up the strewn packages. "Sorry, Scamander."

Bending down so he was at level with the redhead, he too began gathering the spilled contents as a result of their collision. His lips tugged into a playful smirk, one Lily reckoned she was too often beamed with. "It was to be expected."

Her brows furrowed slightly, her green eyes shooting to him in annoyance. "Et tu Brute?"

He chuckled, a short of rumbling from the throat Lily found herself oddly liking. "Duly noted," he stated charmingly, reaching for a scale at the same moment Lily did. Their fingers brushed against each other for a brief moment, but it was enough to raise the rosy tincture of Lily's cheeks. Just as quickly, they released the scale simultaneously, and the young Mr. Scamander went to collect the hardback book his gray eyes had caught instead. A tiny smile took course upon his lips as he brought the book towards him and gazed at the familiar cover with fondness. "Fantastic Beasts and where to find them by Newt Scamander." Once he was standing, he extended the book towards the red haired girl standing before him. "For first years."

Lily took the book from his outstretched hand and nodded. "It's for the task at hand. My cousin twice removed. Jane Petunia Dursley."

Having picked up the remaining packages, Lily's cousin, Hugo Weasley stood beside her as the Scamander boy stuffed his hands into the pockets of his trousers, gazing between the pair with curiosity.

"She's being fitted for robes at Madam Malkin's," Lily answered.

The sandy blonde haired young man then nodded. Reaching for his packages, he gathered them into his arms. "Lily. Hugo."

Hugo waved with his free hand.

"See you back at Hogwarts, Lysander," Lily said through a sweet smile as he turned on his heel and began to head towards the bookshop they had exited prior to Lily's collision with him.

Hugo threw his arm around his cousin, watching as Lysander managed to pull open the door to bookshop despite the pile of packages in his arms. "A man of many words that one," he said through a chuckle, watching as the blonde disappeared into the bookshop. "Come on," he continued, pushing Lily towards the opposite direction and averting her gaze from the bookshop for Lysander was now out of site. "I reckon your cousin is done being fitted."

"Wand is next on the list," Lily said, picking up her steps, walking in stride with Hugo towards Madam Malkin's.

A grin plastered to Hugo's face. "My favorite part!"

xoxox

The three walked towards a rather shabby looking shop in Jane Petunia Dursley's opinion for nothing more than an old wand on a purple cushion graced the shop's display window.

Entering, their nostrils were instantly greeted with a heavy scent of wood.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley." A man with papery skin and wispy white hair appeared, stepping from behind a shelf of stacked dusty boxes. In fact most of the interior was covered from floor to ceiling with these shelves. "11 inches. Unicorn Hair and beech." The man's pale eyes then swept to Lily, her cousin Jane watching him with the utmost curiosity. "And what a pleasure, Miss. Potter. A rare wand indeed. Not a wood I normally work with. Rosewood. 9¾ inches and phoenix feather."

Lily merely smiled. It was always a joy to visit Mr. Ollivander for he always had this dream-like gaze when he talked about wands, which was currently similar to the gaze Hugo was depicting as well.

"And who do we have here?" Ollivander's eyes were now settled upon the smallest of his visitors.

Jane shyly stepped closer to Lily, her opinion of Mr. Ollivander still torn. The old man was either brilliant or utterly mad. "Jane Petunia Dursely, sir."

"Ah, yes." He stepped away from them then, his robes sweeping the floor behind him. Stopping before a shelf, he pulled out a box at what appeared to be at random and blew the dust off the top before lifting the lid and freeing the wand resting within. "There isn't a wand I don't remember," he said, gliding back towards the three with the wand encased in his hand. "For you see, Miss. Dursely, the wand chooses the wizard."

Jane stared at the old man through wide eyes as he extended the wand towards her.

"Go on," he urged, "Just give it a wave."

Uncertainly, Jane took the stubby wand into her own hand and gave it a wave, but it didn't do much.

"Perhaps not," Mr. Ollivander said in disappointment as he left to fetch another wand. But the next did nothing except knock over a few of the dusty boxes from a nearby shelf.

He appeared again with her third wand to try. "Vine. 9½ inches. Dragon heartstring."

This time when Jane took a hold of the slender wand, a warm sensation coursed through her body from a location Jane couldn't pinpoint. When she waved the object, elegant sparks emanated and danced around the shop before evaporating.

"Amazing," Hugo said in fascination as Lily applauded.

Jane gushed. "Oh my goodness."

Ollivander smiled.

As he wrapped the box encasing Jane's new wand, Hugo attempted to coerce Mr. Ollivander into letting him see his notes about wand making. Lily rolled her eyes as she watched his endeavor. However, her stomach was grumbling, making her impatient, and their was the consideration that she never left Diagon Alley without some ice cream.


	2. II Rampant Frogs

I disclaim. Please leave a review, especially for areas of improvement. I would really appreciate it.

* * *

Chapter II: The Rampant Frogs

The Hogwarts Express had trudged along quite smoothly for the most part. Lily had ensured Jane had found a compartment before she headed off with Hugo to the Prefect Compartment. There was the rumor circulating around the train that a boy had spotted a dragon flying over the horizon as he gazed out the window once they had passed the muggle towns and were well into the stretch of green pastures, but no one else was able to confirm anything other than it may have been a bird. Therefore, Lily saw no harm in spending a few moments with her non-prefect friends. Plus, she, Iris, and Penelope had much to catch up on before the start of term.

However, the moment Lily slid open the door to the prefect compartment, she found a timid second year, judging by her small size and the Hufflepuff accessories adorning her robes, standing in her way with her knuckles poised in the air as if ready to knock. With her brown orbs widening at the sight of the redhead, she quickly put down her arm. "Um…" she began, her voice soft and her eyes concentrating on the shoes upon her feet just barely visible from under the hem of her robes. "The trolleys tipped over in my compartment and now chocolate frogs are jumping everywhere."

Lily's lips fell into a frown. She was looking forward to conversing with Iris, Penelope, and Lorcan. Reaching into her own robe for her wand, Lily pulled it out as she admonished, "Well, I hope you've closed the doors." She was just about to follow after the girl, when she spotted Lysander Scamander headed towards the Prefect Compartment with his nose in the latest issue of the Quibbler and his wand tucked behind his ear-she never did understand why he chose to store his wand there.

"Scamander," she called out.

Curiously, he pulled down the Quibbler just enough so Lily was beamed with his grayish eyes. They squinted in her direction, few strands of his unruly blonde hair falling handsomely over them.

"Prefect duty calls. Chocolate frogs."

He rolled up The Quibbler as a charmingly annoyed look graced his chiseled profile, and he tucked the magazine into one of the long pockets of his robe. Lily spotted his tie, adorning the colors of the Ravenclaw House, hanging loosely around his neck and still waiting to be fashioned appropriately, while the crisp white button down worn underneath had the first few buttons undone.

The timid second year was staring at him with flushed cheeks, but as usual Lysander Scamander was oblivious.

Tearing her own eyes away from him, Lily instead reached forward and wrapped her hand around his wrist, her fingers warm around his cool skin, as she twirled him around to follow her and the girl in her second year.

Once Lily released him, he caught a whiff of her floral scent. She smelled like the wildflowers in his mum's garden where he would often sit, read, or write in his journal.

xoxoxox

It had become quite apparent on their trek towards the offending compartment that the trolley cart hadn't merely tipped over. Outside the compartment doors stood the usually friendly witch who was responsible for pushing the trolley cart along the carriage doors, asking students if they wanted any snacks off the cart for a fair price. However, her usual demeanor was now replaced with a scowl. Her bouncy curls were frazzled and her robe was disheveled.

The second year Hufflepuff winced at the sight of the squatty witch.

Impatiently, tapping her foot, the witch unraveled her arms when she caught sight of the three approaching, a miniscule smile making its way onto her lips at last. "Thank heavens!" she uttered in exasperation. "Frogs jumping everywhere."

Lysander turned to the small girl with narrowed eyes, which turned cold. "What exactly happened?" he asked, his jaw rigid.

The girl fumbled. "It-It wasn't me," she stammered.

The witch extended her index in the direction of the compartment. "Well someone decided to summon the cart with accio."

Lily nearly laughed as the witch explained how she ran after the cart, trying to push away the thought of the round little witch chasing the out of control object down the corridors. However, she swallowed her giggle the moment Lysander's stern expression turned towards her.

"I've cleaned up everything else," the witch continued, pointing her wand to the upturned HoneyDukes Express. "It's just the frogs that were too fast for me."

Prying the door carefully open, Lysander fluidly stepped through it. "Let's get this over with," he sighed.

xoxoxox

The prefect pair ushered the students out of the compartment one at a time, careful to not let any chocolate frogs jump through. A few of the students pointed at the placement of Lysander's wand behind his ear before their exit, giggling. However, as usual, the brooding blonde was oblivious. Then there were the girls, whose giggles entailed to more than Lysander's odd wand placement for they gazed at his profile longer than necessary, whispering about the prefect Ravenclaw's handsome appearance to one another. And finally there were those who found the idea appealing for one uttered, "Shame mine won't fit behind my ear." He held up his wand, which was stubby. "I often forget where I put it."

Once the compartment was clear of students, the pair directed their attention to the frogs, still bouncing from one area of the compartment to another. Scurrying away the one that had just jumped off her head, Lily pointed her wand in the direction of another chocolate frog, which had attached itself to the window. "Stupefy!" The frog was just about to leap when she had first opened her mouth to mutter the incantation, but Lily had secured her target, and it now had its arms outstretched, frozen in movement, and legs still attached to the window.

Lysander followed suit and the pair worked in silence until they had frozen every frog in the compartment. However, just as Lysander was stunning the final frog, he missed, and the spell hit strands of Lily's hair. His eyes widened as she turned to him in bewilderment for she had felt her hair fly as if a breeze had ruffled through the compartment. Following his gaze, she saw what held Lysander's current attention. Strands of her silky red locks stuck straight out in a horizontal fashion. "Lysander!"

"My apologies, Miss. Potter."

She frowned at his charm.

Pointing his wand towards her hair, her hair fell back around her shoulders in the same silky fashion as usual before Lily even realized. "Beautiful once more," he muttered quietly. Seating himself opposite her, he helped himself to a chocolate frog.

Lily held back her blush. She wasn't sure if she had even heard correctly. Lily slid into the seat behind her. "I didn't even hear you mutter the incantation."

"Nonverbal," he stated nonchalantly. "We'll be practicing this year."

"Ahead already," she said, impressed.

He shrugged his shoulders.

Lily helped herself to a chocolate frog as well. They were her favorite after all. She had a whole collection of the cards, which depicted famous witches and wizards and were included in the packaging. An unbearable silence fell in the compartment, and just as Lysander pulled the Quibbler back out, Lily said, "We should talk more."

Her sentence was quiet, softly spoken. Lysander turned to her, studying her features. He didn't doubt her sincerity. Her words had just caught him off guard. He nodded very slightly, regardless. "I-I should go." After all, the previous residents of this compartment probably wanted their seats back. "…Finish my reading." He stood up suddenly, and Lily sighed, watching him exit.

It felt as if she had indeed been stupefied.

xoxoxox

Following the queue of students out of the train and into Hogsmeade Station, Lily's ears were bombarded with the bellows of the half-giant, Hagrid. "Firs' years! Firs' years!"

Glancing up, for Hagrid towered above the thicket of students, Lily sent him a wave.

Spotting the redhead amongst the crowd, he returned the gesture eagerly.

Lily hoped Jane made her way towards the boats ok. Wading across the black lake in small boats was the traditional way all first year students were required to travel to the castle. After all, Lily did send Hagrid a heads up by the family owl before the start of term.

Noticing Penelope Krum's long mane of black hair glistening under the velveteen star filled sky, Lily made her way through the crowd and towards her, finding Iris Finnegan already beside her.

Giggling excitedly, Iris pulled her into a hug, and by Lily's unusual stiff demeanor, Iris was able to sense her not so cheerful mood. "What's the matter?"

"Let's just get to the carriages first," Lily stated grumpily, ushering the girls towards a throng of carriages that appeared to be without anything that could pull them. However, her father had told her otherwise. In fact, gaunt horse-like creatures called thesterls pulled the carriages. Those who had witnessed death were the only ones capable of seeing these eerie creatures. Picking the first empty carriage she found, Lily clambered inside it, Iris and Penelope following her wake with eager curiosity.

Sequestered in the corner of the seat opposite the one Iris and Penelope occupied, Lily folded her arms, her head gazing out the window. The carriage gave a tiny lurch before it slowly began to move. The open window laced the space with a gentle breeze. "He hates me," Lily said finally, watching the passing scenery of the Hogsmeade Village.

Penelope and Iris shared a glance, their eyebrows rising in confusion before they turned back to Lily.

"Hugo?" Iris theorized.

From beside her, Penelope nudged the brunette with her elbow. "Not everything has to be about Hugo."

Scowling, Iris was about to argue that she didn't only talk about Hugo Weasley, but decided against it. Instead, realizing from Lily's shake of the head that Hugo wasn't the answer to the girl's current woes, she went for another name. "Lorcan?"

At the mention of the Scamander twin, Penelope frowned.

Again, Lily shook her head. "The other twin."

This time, Penelope rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Lily, you are so dramatic." She tossed her long hair over her shoulder, causing both Iris and Lily to wrinkle their noses. "I'm sure Lysander does not hate you." However, when she met her friend's green eyes, she was sure Lily didn't agree with her.

xoxoxox

It was after their first flying lessons with the Ravenclaws, and the two houses of first years were trudging back up to the castle for lunch. There was a slight chill in the air, foretelling that autumn was ready to creep in. Animatedly, Lysander was discussing a recent article from the quibbler with his housemate, Sakura Cavanaugh. The girl didn't look all that interested, but she nodded politely.

In the middle of their trek back to the school, the students ran into a group of first year Slytherians heading to their first flying session. Picking up bits of Lysander's conversation about gnargles, one of the Slytherian students pulled the Quibbler from his hands, stating it was an unworthy source, and most of the featured creatures were "a load of parp".

Lysander Scamander said nothing, but turned a bright shade of red that clashed horribly with his sandy blonde hair, which was streaked with gold from the sun looming over the castle grounds. Everyone had erupted into laughter, a few agreeing that he was a strange child indeed.

Lily, on the other hand, continually stared at the ground below, wishing it would somehow swallow her up. She didn't dare meet Lysander's eyes, and she didn't dare say a word. Instead, she followed her fellow housemates away from him, leaving him feeling stunned.

When Lorcan, Lysander's twin, learned of the incident, he didn't speak to Lily for a whole week. Lily had known the twins since before their journey began at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had grown up playing with the twins. After all, her middle name was in honor of their mother. However, in the proceeding days Lysander didn't look at all offended. Instead, he kept to himself, often choosing the library or the Ravenclaw common room over hanging out with Lily, Lorcan, and their friends. As the days turned into years and the twins looks had matured handsomely, Lysander's quiet demeanor had drifted into a mysterious persona that had the girl's of Hogwarts gushing as they passed his brooding self in the halls.

xoxoxox

"I should've stood up for him," Lily, concluded, resting her head against the wall of the carriage right at the edge of the window. "Some Gryffindor."

Penelope, however, was frowning. Her previous notion about Lily's theatrics appeared to be proving correct. Rolling her eyes in agitation, she said, "We all laughed because we thought he was strange for going off about gnargles and wrakspurts." How she even remembered the names of those so-called creatures was beyond her. "He just flaunted it more so than Lorcan."

Iris, however, smiled. "I found him dreamy even then."

Lily ignored her.

"He was always a bit of a loner," Penelope concluded as the carriage came to an abrupt halt. "It's just helped him now since he's hot."

This time Lily merely rolled her eyes.

"Have we arrived?" Iris asked, her eyes skittering towards the window. She leaned towards it, poking her head out of the carriage and her blue orbs now beamed with the grand castle with all its turrets and towers twisting towards the heavens.

xoxoxox

The sight of the castle always caused her heart to perk up. In her opinion, Hogwarts was truly a home away from home.

"Lily!"

Turning her head to the side, she spotted Lorcan Scamander approaching. As the twins grew older, it became easier to distinguish between them. Lorcan's features were slightly rounder, more childish, his shoulders broader, and his physique more muscular. His eyes too were bluer in color and his hair almost brown like his father's. Lysander, on the other hand, was not only 13 minutes older but also an inch taller than Lorcan. Where Lorcan's features were rounder, Lysander's were thinner and more chiseled. Additionally, his build was leaner, and his hair color matched his mother's to a tee.

"Hey, Lor." Lily greeted him with a smile. Her lip twitched into a smirk as both turned their eyes towards the castle simultaneously. "What ways are we landing in detention this year?"

"Lily, Lily, Lily," he chuckled, turning his head to face her once more, a childish grin playing at his lips. "Detention is never the goal, it's an impediment to our fun. However, winning back the lead in Qudditch is."

Lily flipped her silky red locks, a hand to her hip. "Dream on Hufflepuff."

At this, Lorcan rolled his eyes. Slytherian had won the lead in the wizard sport the previous year, in part due to Lily's brother, Albus. The year before that it had been Hufflepuff. Ever since Lorcan had joined Hufflepuff's team, in their third year as a Beater, their team had become quite the competition for Gryffindor and Slytherian. "And now that Albus is out of the way…"

"Albus was good," Lily mused.

"James was better," Lorcan finished. James, Lily's eldest brother served as Chaser for the Gryffindors during his time at Hogwarts, which made gaining the lead in the sport quite a tough competition for the other houses.

When the great oak doors finally parted, Lily was just about to follow the queue of students into the school when the first years approached. Grabbing her hand, Lorcan pointed in their direction. "Look someone's fallen in."

Lily prayed it wasn't Jane. Her eyes glazed over the first years, looking for the one whose robes were all drenched. However it wasn't. Instead, it was a girl she didn't recognize.

Lorcan laughed. "It might as well be tradition. There's at least one in every year."

Lily giggled as well. "Remember our boat ride."

"Of course. Lysander fell in."

xoxoxox

Settling into the boat with the Scamander Twins and Hugo, Lily watched as the boat began to magically sway across the black lake towards their first year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Many stars draped over them through the heavens, twinkling back their silvery glow.

Carefully peering into the depths below, Lily stated, "James said a giant squid lives in there." However, she couldn't see much. The lake looked like a rippled sheet of black.

Hugo pulled her back to a sitting position by a pull on her robes. "You don't want to fall in."

Folding her arms, she turned her head towards her mousy-brown haired cousin. "I was being careful." She then turned to gaze at the Scamander Twins seated across from she and Hugo. The moonlight had doused the twins in her glow, making their hair appear almost silvery. "Albus said you can see the squid from the Slytherian common room."

Lysander's eyes widened. "What else lives in the lake?" He leaned over the edge of the boat, seated directly across Lily, and gazed into the darkened waters below.

"Daddy said mer-people."

"Mer-people!" Lysander exclaimed in fascination, leaning further over as if this might help him catch a glimpse of the creatures they were discussing.

"Lysander, be careful," Lorcan warned as the boat bobbed in the water.

However, Lysander wasn't listening. "I think I saw a tentacle." Or perhaps that was the glimmer from the moon and the ripple of water due to the boats swaying across. All he had to do was lean over just a bit further to be sure. However, before Lorcan could grab him by his robe, Lysander had already leaned too far over.

Lily gasped as she saw Lysander disappear from their boat, splashing into the water. "Hagrid!" she wailed. "Lysander's fallen in!"

"Dun worry!" she heard Hagrid's voice boom over from a few boats to the left, his lantern shining like a bright golden ball in the night.

In the next minute, Lysander had emerged from the lake, his blonde hair darkened and dripping with water as Hagrid maneuvered him with his umbrella back to the boat. Coughing and spluttering, he gazed back at the frowning faces of his brother and friends.

"You could've drowned!" Hugo exclaimed.

"It was brilliant!" Lysander countered, running a hand through his wet locks.

"Did you see anything?" Lily asked, her green eyes glittering back at him.

"I may have seen a tentacle!"

"Lysander!" Lorcan groaned. "Mum will hear about this."

xoxoxox

They laughed at the recollection of their boat ride all the way into the Great Hall, which greeted them with the floating candles and a seemingly never ending ceiling portraying the night sky just as it was outdoors. Bidding Lorcan a goodbye, Lily maneuvered her way towards the Gryffindor table, seating herself between Iris and Penelope, and finding Hugo across from them. Her eyes glazed over at the head table, lined with professors and Headmistress McGonagall. Hagrid sat far too the left, easily noticeable due to his large size, and to the far right sat a petite witch with almond eyes and a sweet smile, Lily thought was vaguely familiar.

"That's Professor Chang. Professor Cho Chang," Penelope stated, catching Lily's gaze. "Sakura's mum."

So that's why the witch seemed a bit familiar. Lily had seen her in pictures the Ravenclaw girl had showed her.

"Chang? Isn't Sakura's last name Cavanaugh?"

"She never changed her last name," Penelope answered Iris's inquiry.

"She'll be taking over Charms this year," Hugo added his two cents just as Headmistress McGonagall cleared her throat, indicating the sorting would soon commence. They watched the first years glide into the Great Hall, fresh faces glittering with a mixture of nerves and excitement, towards the stool with a tattered and patched up old pointed hat.


	3. III The Heartthrob of Ravenclaw

A/N: Disclaim

* * *

Chapter III The Heartthrob of Ravenclaw

The seemingly endless ceiling of the Great Hall depicted a cheery sunny morning Lily noted as she made her way in for breakfast the following day. The hall was already bustling with students as Lily maneuvered her way towards the Ravenclaw table, stifling a yawn. Spotting the back of Jane's blonde head, Jane who appeared to be conversing animatedly with her fellow first year Ravenclaws, judging by the ways her hands flashed through the air along with her voice, Lily tapped the girl on the shoulder.

Twisting her torso, Jane turned to face Lily, greeting her red haired second cousin with a smile. "Lily, good morning." Then, she turned back around to face her newly made friends. "This is my cousin, Lily Potter."

"Lily Potter?" a boy asked, setting down his fork as he gazed at her curiously. "As in Harry Potter's daughter?"

Lily sent him a sheepish smile as she nodded.

Pushing the thin-rimmed glasses up her nose, Jane eyed the boy curiously before turning back to her cousin. "I still have to learn about your dad and Voldermort."

Some of the first years sighed.

"My parents still don't like saying that name," said one.

"Or hearing it," added another.

Jane ignored them.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck on your first day of lessons," Lily said. "And you'll learn all about Voldermort and my father in A History of Magic."

"Is that taught by a ghost?"

Lily giggled, not bothering to answer the boy's question.

Jane smiled. "I'm looking forward to it. Especially if it is taught by a ghost."

Wincing, Lily wasn't sure if Jane would express that opinion later on. She could already hear Professor Binns drawling voice just boring her to sleep.

Going off on a tangent, Jane continued, "You should see the Ravenclaw common room. It's so airy. The views of the grounds are magnificent. Isla had to pull me away from the window so we could head to breakfast. And the wind at night just lulls you to sleep."

That did sound quite enchanting, Lily thought, reaching over and ruffling the girl's hair. Perhaps she should pull out her father's old invisibility cloak and go check it out. In fact, she would love to see all the common rooms before she graduated from Hogwarts. "I am glad you are loving it."

"It's almost as lovely as Lysander!"

So Jane had met the mysterious Scamander twin? Lily strained a smile. Some of the first year girls swooned. Was he Ravenclaws' heartthrob?

"Did I mention how lovely he looks in the uniform?"

Lily didn't respond to Jane. Instead her mind was busy conjuring an image of the blonde in discussion. Often, he could be seen leaning against a random wall of the castle, dressed in his robes, and reading from a book, The Dailey Prophet, or The Quibbler. The tie, with its respective Ravenclaw colors, would hang loosely around his neck. Lysander had lost points for his house for not having his tie fashioned properly. Much to his dismay, he'd knot the tie, but the moment his lessons were complete, Lily had seen his long fingers reach for the knot of the tie and loosen it along with undoing the first few buttons of his crisp white button-down.

"Mornin'," a familiar smooth voice greeted.

Lily froze, her body tense. That sounded an awful lot like the Scamander twin she had been thinking about with thoughts she was certain defied the laws of friendship. He appeared in her peripheral vision as he had made his way around her. It was definitely Lysander with his lean yet muscular frame and all too familiar unruly sandy blonde hair.

"Hi!" she heard the first year Ravenclaw girls squeal.

His robe draped around him gracefully.

The boys merely rolled their eyes in response to the girls' actions.

"So handsome," Jane said with a sigh a bit too loudly.

In response, Lysander exuded a tiny smile in Lily's direction. He had heard. "Lily," he said, now facing her.

Lily blinked before rushing off into a string of greetings. "Hi! Good morning, Lysander. Nice to make your acquaintance." Lily cringed at the last bit. 'Nice to make your acquaintance?' Even Lysander was looking towards her with raised brows, his eyes twinkling back at her with a mischievous glint. And was that a smirk making its way onto his thin lips? Finding the courage to move, she walked towards him, scratching at the sleeve of her robe once she stood before him. "Sorry about my cousin's forwardness."

"So this is your cousin Jane." His eyes turned towards her green orbs.

Lily slightly tilted her head upwards to meet his gaze. "Uncle Dursley's daughter," she said confidently.

Lysander nodded. He'd heard about the Dursley's from Harry himself. It was serendipitous that one of their heirs should turn out magical. The smirk returned to his lips as he sent Lily a charming smile. "It's alright though. Her demeanor is cute." He paused before continuing. "Kind of like how love stricken you were over Scorpius."

Lily's lips fell into an instant frown. Folding her arms, she harrumphed, pointing her nose in the air. "I was not…"

Lysander chuckled good-naturedly, stopping her from finishing her sentence. Walking around Lily, so he could seat himself at his house table, he said, "I think the whole school was aware of your crush, Lily Luna."

xoxoxox

Pouting, Lily muttered all the way to the Gryffindor table, slouching into a seat across from Hugo and his bowl of porridge.

"Mornin-, -ily," Hugo greeted between mouthfuls of porridge.

Lily looked at him in disgust as she reached for a piece of toast. "Were you aware of me being all starry eyed for Malfoy?"

Dropping the spoon into his porridge with a light splat, Hugo reached for some toast as well. He grinned, his eyes on Lily while he grabbed the butter. "He is all you ever talked about." He paused, watching Lily hungrily as she scooped eggs onto her plate, his mind weighing if his stomach had some room for them as well. "Why do you ask?" Deciding against the eggs for now, he picked up his now buttered toast and bit into it.

Lily wrinkled her nose. How Hugo could eat so much was verging on abhorrence. Just as Lily was about to shrug it off, Iris Finnegan literally skipped over, cheerily greeting the pair.

"Good Morning." She hopped into the seat beside Lily, her honey waves bouncing over her shoulders, and changing the subject for Lily without effort. "We get to brew Amortencia this year."

"Amo what?" Lily asked, turning to her friend with raised brows, her fork still poised between her fingers and the eggs on her plate.

"Amortencia," Hugo enunciated, setting down his fork. He had changed his mind about the eggs somewhere in the middle of Iris's cheerful arrival.

Lily wondered how he was lanky despite his ravenous appetite.

"It's a love potion."

Iris nodded excitedly, her grin seemingly plastered to her face.

Lily just wrinkled her nose.

"And yours should be exceptional," Hugo pointed out.

"Why?" asked Lily.

"Because of your wand," Hugo explained.

Reaching into her robe pocket, Lily pulled out the long, smooth and shiny stick tinted in luster red. "My wand?"

Iris listened intently as Hugo further explained. In fact, Lily noted, Iris appeared to listen attentively anytime Hugo spoke. She even laughed at his lame jokes.

"Rosewood is particularly good for love potions."

Lily frowned. And here she thought it just happened to smell good. "How do you even know all this?"

"It's all here." Hugo pointed to the leather skin journal resting beside his porridge bowl. It was all tattered and patched, reminding Lily of the journal she often found Lysander writing away in. "Ollivander's notes."

"Fascinating," Iris said breathlessly, intrigued.

Flushing, Hugo ran a hand through his hair, resting it on the back of his head. "Ollivander let me borrow them. Rosewood is also good for healing potions." He paused as a thought overcame him and then he laughed, Lily watching him in bewilderment. "Which should come in handy since you're tripping all the time, Lily."

Lily frowned, her brows knitting together. She had to put her fist to her side just to control the urge to flick some of her breakfast at Hugo's face.

Iris, on the other hand, thought Hugo's little joke was hilarious. After her giggles subsided, she asked, "Can you tell me about my wand? It's composed of alder wood."

"Of course," Hugo said through a smile.

"Better hold off on that," Lily interjected, pushing herself up to a standing position. "It's time for potions."

Iris pouted, but then perked up almost instantly. "No matter, later then, Hugo. Call it a date."

Lily faced Iris wide eyed. Had she realized what she had just said?

"Sure!"

And did Hugo when he accepted her offer?

xoxoxox

On the way towards the dungeons, Lily asked Iris about her supposed infatuation with Scorpius Malfoy, but much to her dismay Iris was in agreement with Hugo. Lily scowled but decided Iris wasn't the best person to ask because like Hugo, she knew her too well. The temperature had dropped as they headed below the castle, but in the late summer before autumn approached, the coolness was welcome.

Spotting a pair of Slytherian girls heading towards the potions' classroom, Lily instantly called out to the one with a curtain of cinnamon-brown hair skirting just above the girl's shoulders. "Lyra!"

Scorpius Malfoy's younger sister turned at the sound of her name towards the three approaching Gryffindors. "Oh, hello," she greeted softly. Standing beside her, the girl with midnight-black hair rolled her eyes.

"Did I talk about…" Lily began, stopping before the girl.

Hugo clapped a hand to his forehead, knowing what direction Lily was heading in with her conversation. Honestly, why wouldn't she just drop it? He watched Iris as she grimaced, sharing her glance with Hugo. She appeared to be thinking along the same lines.

"Your brother."

Caught off guard, Lyra's mouth formed into a polite o shape.

However, the same could not be said about her dark haired companion. "Oh all the time, Potter," the girl uttered hotly. "Scorpius Malfoy is so hot!"

Frowning, Lily shot the girl an icy glare. "At least I'm still not pinning for him, Calliope."

Calliope matched Lily's stare. "Yeah, well he's with that good for nothing Weasley." Her voice hissed acidly.

"That good for nothing Weasley is my sister, Zabini," Hugo shouted, pulling out his wand and pointing it in the direction of Calliope, who immediately ducked behind Lyra's petite frame. Iris gasped at what had suddenly unfolded.

Lyra sighed, stepping in between Hugo and Calliope, her sapphire orbs pleading for both to stop whatever their instincts had planned. "My brother is crazy about Rose," she said, turning to Calliope with a frown. Her voice sweetened as she turned to Hugo with a reassuring smile and a set of her pearly white teeth. "And frankly, she's like the sister I never had."

Hugo instantly set down his wand. The Malfoys had been rather reserved in their demeanor, perhaps because they carried around the burden of what their family had done in the past, and Lyra was especially shy. However, her sweetness shined, and she easily befriended Lily and her friends, long before Rose and Scorpius were a pair.

Calliope merely harrumphed before following Lyra into the classroom.

xoxoxox

"Good Morning, my NEWT students of 6th year," greeted Professor Lathurna pleasantly as the students shuffled into the potions' classroom.

Lily recalled how much her father detested potions. Apparently, Professor Snape, may he rest in peace, was particularly cumbersome in regards to the subject. Lily, on the contrary, had never minded the subject and grew fonder the further in depth they went. Beside, Professor Lathurna had bedecked the space with candles, pretty tapestries, and colorful potion bottles, brightening the dungeon classroom as best as she could.

"I'll have two to a table," the professor decreed, waving her wand towards the desks with smooth black stone surfaces set in the center of the classroom. "And please mix up the houses."

At this, Iris pouted. She had been looking forward to pairing up with Lily as Lily excelled in the subject. In rank, she surpassed Hugo in Potions

Shrugging her shoulders, Lily chose a table in the second row. Placing her bag onto the tabletop, she climbed onto the stool, and pointed to the adjacent table for Iris.

Sighing heavily, Iris proceeded towards the adjacent table at a sluggish pace. She decided whoever wanted to be her partner could decide for themselves, especially if it happened to be either Scamander twin.

However, Penelope Krum was quick, and even before Lily could ask Lorcan, she had grabbed the more social Scamander twin by the sleeve of his robe and dragged him to a table in the last row.

Calliope Zabini scowled at Professor Lathurna, who ignored the girl, as she stomped to the table in front of Lily. Lyra sent Calliope an apologetic look before seating herself behind Lily at a table next to a blushing Alder Longbottom.

Iris glared at the back of Sakura's back head when Miss. Cavanaugh chose a seat beside Hugo while Finn Collins, another Ravenclaw slid into the empty seat beside Calliope.

Glancing from Iris to Lily, Xander Everett, a tall Slytherian boy, walked over to the table where Iris currently resided. Lily was sure he remembered when he had asked her out to tea at Madam Pudifoot's just last year, and she had rejected his offer. Lily wouldn't have minded, Xander was handsome with his tanned skin, bright blue eyes and chestnut brown hair, but she had been trying to outrank Lysander Scamander in Charms and missed the Hogsmeade visit altogether.

Lily swallowed at the realization as her green eyes swam around all the now occupied chairs. This meant that only one student was left and that the only seat remaining was the one at her table. Just as Professor Lathurna folded the sleeves of her lilac robes back, and turned around from writing on the chalkboard, in strode the student that was left.

"Glad you decided to join us, Mr. Scamander," Professor Lathurna greeted in a disapproving voice as her hazel orbs followed Lysander making his way to the side of the classroom in his usual graceful stride.

Running a hand through his tousled sandy blonde locks, he sent the professor a charming smile. "My apologies, Professor Lathurna, but I lost track of time when I was showing first years to their class."

Professor Lathurna's lips melted into a smile. "That is very noble of you, Mr. Scamander."

Xander rolled his eyes at the professor's response, as did Lily. Even the professors weren't immune to Lysander's charm. Professor Lathurna paused, watching as Lysander's eyes swam around the room, looking for a spare seat. "You may take a seat beside Miss. Potter."

Lily instantly frowned, sliding her bag towards her. She didn't watch as Lysander made his way to their now shared table and took the spare seat to her left.

Once Lysander had settled, the professor placed both hands on the table as if she was leaning her weight against them. "Excellent. Now have your books out. Advanced Potion Making. We'll start at page 3."

xoxoxox

Professor Lathurna hadn't mentioned Amortencia at all during their lesson. Once class had ended, Lily was going to catch up with Iris to ask her how she had obtained such information. After all, the girly-ness bubbling inside of her was gushing at the thought of brewing a love potion. Instead, Lorcan Scamander caught up with her as she exited the classroom, waiting just outside the doors.

"D-A-D-A?" he inquired, sending her a smile.

The redhead nodded, walking beside him in stride.

"Lysander almost didn't take it," Lorcan explained. "But mum wouldn't have it, so he dropped Arithmancy."

"Oh," Lily stated quietly. "Are you still taking that?"

"I am." He paused as if he was weighing out a complicated arithmancy problem in his head at that moment. "So what got you, Hugo, and Calliope all wound up?" he asked eventually.

Dropping her shoulders, Lily sighed. "My once upon a crush on Scropius."

Lorcan laughed in response. "I remember how red you would get when he would visit the Burrow or Godric's Hollow and Ly and I happened to be in presence as well."

Lily chuckled. Again Lorcan paused, but this time it was his steps. His eyes lingered on her profile as if he was trying to commit her features to memory. "How'd that come up anyhow?" he asked, his voice soft.

Lily ceased her steps, tugging at his robe so the pair could once more pick up their walk towards their Defense Against the Dark Arts class. The more intimate turn of the conversation had made her stomach twist uncomfortably. "Your brother's teasing," she admitted.

Lorcan exuded a small hollow laugh, leaving Lily's mind to wonder what had suddenly overcome her usual jovial friend. As they headed up the steps, the conversation between them dissipated, and Lily nearly tripped. She had forgotten about the step that disappeared on this particular stairwell, but Lorcan caught her by the elbow in time. As she turned to send him a look of gratitude, Lily caught his baby blue eyes gazing back at her softly. She felt the color rise in her cheeks in response. Clearing her throat, in hopes to bury that unpleasant feeling in her stomach that was once more rising, Lily asked, "So other than Arithmancy, instead of Alchemy, what else are you taking that I am not in?"

"Divination," he answered.

"Divination?" Lily nearly laughed.

Lorcan shrugged his shoulders. "It's like arithmancy but without the numbers. Penelope talked me into it."

"Penelope said you visited a lot over the summer."

Smirking, Lorcan asked, "Jealous?"

"Should I be?" Lily dared.

He sighed. "It was mostly to play quidditch with her dad and brother. Penelope, of course, had no interest. I mean she's a Krum. Her dad played for the Bulgarian National Qudditch team." He paused as they turned the corridor that would lead them to their Defense Against the Dark Arts Class. "No matter. I've been practicing a lot. Hufflepuff is sure to win house the cup this year."

Lily glared at him good-naturedly.

"I mean you are really good too."

"Thanks," Lily replied. "Just trying to make the family proud." She muttered the last part of her sentence softly, but Lorcan didn't notice the difference in her tone or the way her facial expression slightly faltered. As the pair entered their Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom, Lily forgot all about quidditch for sitting at the top of the teacher's desk was a handsome man in his twenties with turquoise hair. Lily's eyes lit up as she raced towards him, practically bouncing into his arms. "Teddy!"

"That's Professor Lupin to you," he stated, carefully pulling her back. He slid off the desk to a standing position as his lips quirked into a smile. "I told everyone to keep hush."

Lily playfully punched his arm. "So that's why there was an empty chair at the head table during the opening feast."

Teddy nodded through a grin as he turned to the dirty-blonde haired boy approaching them. "Hey, Lorcan."

"You can tell us apart now."

Teddy laughed before slipping his hands into the pockets of his navy-blue robes. "Anyhow, this isn't permanent yet. McGonagall said I could try it out."

Elated, Lily said, "It's still fantastic."

"Oh my God, Teddy!" It was Hugo, the three found as they turned in the direction of the loud voice. Hugo had dropped his bag and was standing in the center aisle of the rows of desks with wide chocolate brown eyes.

Slipping a hand from his pocket, Teddy waved at Hugo before turning back to Lily. "Do you think I'll be a popular professor?" he asked with a teasing smile.

Lily laughed as more students filed into the classroom, immediately chattering at the sight of Teddy Lupin, the godson of the Chosen One, and his turquoise hair. Since learning of what came of his parents, Teddy became interested in learning about the dark arts and the defenses against them. It had been his best subject while he was a student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as a Hufflepuff, and Lily's father had taught him well outside of school.

* * *

A/N:If anyone can guess the mothers of Iris Finnegan and Penelope Krum before they are revealed in the story, five points will be awarded to their respective houses ;)


	4. IV Not all Aurors or Quidditch Players

A/N: I disclaim. I'd really appreciate it if you would drop a review to let me know how I am doing.

* * *

Chapter IV: Not all Aurors or Quidditch Players

"Professor Teddy Lupin," Hugo grinned as they turned to head towards the Gryffindor common room before Herbology. Hugo had forgotten his textbook, Flesh Eating Trees of the World. When they found themselves in the corridor with the portrait of the Fat Lady in the pink silk dress, the pair raced towards her.

"Puffskein," Lily muttered, and the portrait swung to the right. Their eyes were met with the familiar circular shape that would lead them to their common room. Clambering through the hole one after the other, they found themselves in the familiar circular room with squashy armchairs and a portrait of a lion above the stone fireplace.

"Wait here while I retrieve my book," Hugo instructed, disappearing towards the direction of the dormitories.

Shrugging her shoulders, Lily dropped her bag to the floor and sunk into a squashy armchair as Iris appeared, gathering her bouncy caramel curls before dropping them again at the sight of Lily. Her lips extended upwards in a grin, and she hastily walked towards the redhead, flopping into the chair by the fireplace across from the one Lily occupied.

"Is it true?"

Lily blinked at the sight of Iris's beaming face.

"Teddy?"

Lily nodded.

Iris sunk further into her chair, pouting. Then she extended herself again, her eyes brightening. "Do you think I could talk to McGonagall and take D-A-D-A."

Knitting her brows together, Lily asked, "I thought you didn't want to bother with D-A-D-A?" Beside Teddy was only accepting students who had received Exceeds Expectations on their OWLs for the subject.

Iris thoughtfully tapped at her chin. "I didn't. But that was before Teddy…" her words trailed off as her peripheral vision caught sight of Hugo racing down the steps from the dormitories. She smiled. "Oh, Hugo!" She waved towards him and once he spotted her, he grinned.

"Ladies." He said as he approached the two.

Lily rolled her eyes, standing up from the chair she had gotten rather comfortable in.

"When will you tell me about my wand?"

Blinking, Lily wondered how intricately crafted Iris's brain was for it was remarkable the way she bounced from one subject to another.

Hugo sweat dropped. He'd forgotten all about the wand. "Tomorrow lunch by the black lake?"

Cheerfully clapping her hands together, Iris nodded. "Splendid." She then looped her arm through his and Lily's. "Better get to the greenhouses. Don't want to be late for our own head of house."

xoxoxox

Once outside the castle, Iris broke out into a run towards the greenhouses as Lily and Hugo followed after her in a speed walk.

"How did you even convince old Ollivander to let you borrow his notes?" Lily curiously asked. The sun was beating down from above, kissing the dandelions with a silky sheen.

Hugo paused as if he'd remembered the journal at that moment and began searching in his bag to find it. "Auntie Fleur," he began, his head peering into the bag that hung from his shoulder as his hand swiped into its depths. "He adores her." Pausing, his hand popped out an instant later, the familiar journal now encased within.

Lily often wondered what Lysander wrote in the one he carried around. Hugo had alluded to the fact that perhaps Lysander was trying to compile a book like his Great-Great Grandfather Newt. Perhaps?

"Did you know," Hugo continued with a smile as they began their walk once more, almost reaching the Herbology greenhouses. "That Auntie Fleur is the one that convinced him to finally use Rosewood?" Auntie Fleur's wand too was composed of Rosewood, and it contained a veela hair core. "Incase she ever needed a new one."

"Do you think he would use veela hair?" Lily pondered aloud.

Hugo shook his head. "He says it's too temperamental."

As they approached the greenhouses, Lily stopped just before they reached the queue of students and Professor Longbottom. She turned to Hugo with a thoughtful and inquisitive expression. "What has you all interested in wandlore all of a sudden?"

"Not all of a sudden," Hugo corrected. He shrugged his shoulders. "Perhaps its because the wand chooses the wizard and all these woods have different personalities. Or-dunno…we can't all be aurors or famous Quidditch players."

Lily smiled. Hugo had a point there.

xoxoxox

Ensconced in an armchair by an arched window, Lily lazily waved her wand.

Adjacent to the seat that Lily occupied, Penelope rolled her eyes as she watched her red haired friend's futile attempts to conjure birds. "You aren't even trying," she huffed.

Pouting, Lily dropped her chin into the palm of her free hand, the elbow of which resided upon the arm of the chair. "It isn't an easy spell."

Sighing, Penelope set her wand in her lap. She agreed with Lily on that one. However, she had been able to at least produce a few feathers, which was more than either Lily or Iris were able to do. "Well, I'm nearly there."

Lily frowned. Perhaps, she would be too if her mind wasn't currently clouded with thoughts about her future. Hugo had made an excellent point earlier, and it had stuck. Releasing a breath, Lily's eyes skittered back to Penelope, who was just staring up at the ceiling. "Do you ever wonder what you'll do after Hogwarts?"

Penelope turned to her with wide eyes. "Well considering the fact that we've only got one more year…" She paused, taking in Lily's curious yet confused expression. "I suppose." Shrugging her shoulders, she sent Lily an expression that wasn't all that confident. "I'm no Seer. I certainly don't see myself as the next divination professor, and you know I can't be bothered with Quidditch." Fiddling with the pendant dangling from a gold chain around her neck, Penelope said, "I'd work for the Ministry, of course."

Plopping her head back from the anticlimactic answer, Lily sighed. "That's what more than half of Hogwarts will do."

A smile tugged at Penelope's lips. "I do hold a fascination with the Department of Mysteries. Perhaps I could post for a position there."

Lily sat up in excitement. "Like an Unspeakable? That does sound fascinating."

"What about you?" Penelope asked, tossing the question to Lily. "Don't tell me you'd want to be a famous Quidditch player like Lorcan?"

Lily felt her throat run dry. Even Penelope expected that? Had Lily been overly enthusiastic about the sport? "I don't know what I'd do."

Penelope accepted her answer, figuring that was why Lily had asked her in the first place. "Iris says her muggle granddad said she could try out a muggle uni."

Lily shared in on Penelope's laughter at the thought of Iris attending a muggle school.

"And Mrs. Scamander says Lorcan must have a backup to the Quidditch, so I think he's going to go for a Magizoologist like his father."

"I always thought Lysander would do that," Lily said, tucking her legs into the armchair. "He's not even taking Care of Magical Creatures at NEWT Level."

Penelope shrugged her shoulders again. "I doubt us calling him weird drove him away from that. He isn't one to be bothered by what people say about him."

xoxoxox

Heading towards the Great Hall for dinner, Lily felt a hand upon her shoulder. Turning her head to glance over her shoulder, she found Lorcan grinning at her.

"I have news!"

Twisting herself so she faced him, once his hand had slid off her shoulder, Lily eyed him curiously. Following him to an alcove, so they weren't standing in the way of students and staff members heading to the Great Hall for supper, Lily asked, "What's up?"

"Ted-." Lorcan paused, a hand swiping to the nape of his neck. "Er…Professor Lupin…" Professor was going to take some getting used to. "Just informed me that I'll be Hufflepuff's Quidditch Captain." His eyes lit up as he spoke.

Lily's eyes cheerfully widened in response. "Lorcan! That's wonderful." She faux slapped his arm. "A step towards your dream of becoming a professional." Her eyes unintentionally swept towards the marble staircase, where she spotted none other than Lysander Scamander making his way down towards the Great Hall. Conveniently, he was carrying a few textbooks in his arms while his wand was tucked behind his ear. Turning back to Lorcan, she genuinely smiled. "I'm proud of you."

Rubbing his arm, he nodded in appreciation. "Who knows maybe you'll join me as captain next year?"

Lily's smile faltered. Her eyes fell to her shoes. "Oh…"

Noticing the pair as he approached the parted doors of the Great Hall, Lysander dropped his textbooks. With the sound of the books thudding against the marble floor, Lily's eyes snapped in his direction, and she instantly took a step back from Lorcan as if to lengthen the distance between them. Feigning a cough, Lysander quickly bent down to gather his books.

Noticing his twin, Lorcan proceeded towards him and began helping him collect his books while Lily watched the twins awkwardly.

"Books for dinner?" Lorcan raised a brow, dropping the last one on top of the pile in Lysander's arms.

"A bit of light reading," Lysander answered. "Sorry for the interruption."

Lorcan chuckled. "Light? Ly, take a break. I was just telling Lily here I've become captain."

A mischievous smile took course upon Lysander's lips as his eyes slid to Lily. "How are your prospects looking for captain?"

Frowning, Lily turned away from him. "I don't want to be captain." With that said, she wound her way around the twins and headed towards the Great Hall, instantly greeted with the vociferous chatting emanating through the open doors.

Lorcan turned to his brother with a frown. "Why do you always tease her?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Lysander said, "Well now you know she doesn't want to be captain instead of her feigning some response about how there's probably better Quidditch players on the team."

Eyes widening, Lorcan wasn't even going to argue with Lysander on how he could've read all that off their friend, so he just followed his twin towards the Great Hall. Beside, his stomach was growling and the aroma for tonight's menu was hinting at something scrumptious.


	5. V The Commencement of Quidditch

A/N: I'd like to thank Rosemary3107. It means so much for me that you have reviewed, and I am so glad you are liking this story.

Additionally, I am working on another multi-chapter fic titled A Severed Alliance. It two will be centered around the second gen but will switch points of view. I am not sure when I will post the first chapter.

Anyhow, I have ranted enough so on with the chapter.

* * *

V: The commencement of Quidditch

Once autumn burst into a mosaic of golds, reds, oranges and browns, the castle filled with chatter about the approaching Quidditch season. Lysander, on the contrary, was busy as usual writing away in his journal. However that late afternoon before dinner, and after the last lesson of the day had ended, he happened to be passing by the trophy room when he spotted Lily Potter with her forehead pressed against a glass showcase.

"Potter?" he inquired, curiously poking his head into the room.

Shooting her head up suddenly, Lily looked in the direction of the head poking into the room. "Scamander?" her eyes marginally squinted in his direction, her palm still pressed flat against the showcase.

Pulling his head back, he took a moment before entering the room in his usual lithe stride. Folding his arms, he leaned back against an adjacent trophy case. "What's going on?" he asked, his eyes expressing tad concern.

Lily slightly bent her head backwards, lengthening her red hair. "Damian Thomas just posted the schedule for Quidditch practice." She released a breath when she finished.

Lysander cocked his brows in inquisitiveness, and then he chuckled mischievously. "Expecting the trophies to rub some luck onto you?"

Rolling her eyes at Lysander, Lily fixed them back onto to the trophies within the showcase. Her eyes glazed over each shiny prize, some depicting the names of Potter or Weasley. Her voice softened as a forlorn glance took residence upon her pretty profile. "Quidditch is big for the Weasleys and Potters." She turned to the blonde watching her with intensity. Lily bit her lip. Turning around, Lily leaned back against the glass case adjacent to Lysander, her shoulders drooping.

Lysander felt his heart twist at the sudden sadness emanating around the usually happy, albeit temperamental, Lily Luna Potter. There were words on the tip of his tongue just waiting to provide some sort of comfort, but for now he was unable to release them.

She played with a strand of her hair nonchalantly, twisting it around her fingers. "I guess…" The short silence that had fallen between them had dissipated. Lily released her hair. "It just feels like I've got big shoes to fill," she decided.

Lysander pushed his weight off the showcase he had been leaning against and walked over to Lily until he was standing directly before her. Somehow, he thought, as his eyes fell to her profile and her green eyes wavered against his gaze, he couldn't help but feel as if Lily wasn't exactly admitting the whole truth. Regardless, he smiled his half smile. "My great-great grandfather is the author of possibly the greatest book about magical creatures known to wizard kind. His son and his grandson have followed in his footsteps. My father works for the Daily Prophet as a well-known chief consulting magizoologist, and my mother has fought alongside your father. We've all got big shoes to fill."

Lily titled her head slightly upwards, meeting his gaze.

"And it seems the world expects so much from us." His voice softened as he gazed back at her. There was something warm and intimate about the way he looked at her, however Lily didn't dare dwell on it as her heart picked up pace. Perhaps, Lysander understood her predicament.

He chuckled humorlessly, thinning the seemingly thick air that was now looming over them. "Or perhaps it's just in our heads."

"Perhaps," Lily deduced uncertainly.

Sending her his half smile again, he reached out his hand as if to touch her hair or caress her cheek. Instead, his hand paused in mid air for a brief moment before Lysander retreated it as if deciding against whatever his heart had raced to do. "You'll do great this Quidditch season, Lily. You've got Quidditch in your blood." He gestured towards the showcase again with his arm. "And you're smart. You've got the nerve to compete with me after all."

Lily frowned in response while Lysander chuckled, sending her a playful wink. "Scamander!" she gritted his surname through her teeth.

Sensing what was about to commence, Lysander bolted from the room, breaking out into a run with Lily on his tail.

However, Lily would often forget that she could be quite clumsy when not on a broom. When Lysander turned a corner and Lily followed, she tripped over her own feet, but luckily broke her fall with her hands. "Scamander!" she shouted, pushing herself up by her wrists.

The sandy blonde glanced over his shoulder, spotting the redhead on the floor, but his pace soon faltered when he saw what stood at the end of the corridor.

Tapping her heel clad foot was brown skinned Professor Krum, her midnight locks twisted into an intricate bun and her red lips pressed into a deep frown. He gulped, skidding to a halt a few feet from the divination professor. "Running in the halls!" she shrieked, her bangles clinking as she placed her hands upon her hips. "Mr. Scamander, I'm most disappointed in you. Five points from Ravenclaw."

Lysander winced and then frowned as the professor peered around him, her eyes now beadily fixed on Lily seated upon the floor. She must have heard their initial laughter.

"And five points from Gryffindor, Miss. Potter. Not a good way to start off considering the Quidditch season."

xoxoxox

"Running in the halls?" Penelope asked, ruffling her dark silky locks, through a frown as they made their way down towards the greenhouses for Herbology. Her mother, Professor Pravati Krum had let her in on last evening's scene over tea before bed. "What are we five?"

Lily pulled her cloak closer. There was a definite chill in the air, and the ground still appeared to be frosted. Burying her nose into her cloaked shoulder, she admitted, "Not my most graceful moment."

"When are we ever graceful?" Iris asked in a tone that came out more serious than she had intended. However to be fair, she too was busy pulling her cloak around her tighter.

Lily scowled in the girl's direction. "When I'm on a broom," she countered.

Penelope was still shaking her head. Clearly she wasn't bothered by the cold as her cloak was still draped over her arm. "I can't believe Scamander was running." She bent her head back, her eyes gazing at the heavens from where the sun was shining down upon them. However, Penelope frowned for the sun didn't appear to be doing its job of properly warming them. Giving in, she swung her cloak around her. "I didn't think he broke the rules," she muttered, fastening her cloak.

Lily wrinkled her brows. "Well he used to get points off for not having his tie knotted properly.

"Shame," Iris interjected. "It's such a sultry way to wear a tie."

Penelope giggled, agreeing with Iris with a nod of her head.

Lily groaned. Why did it feel as if suddenly everyone was on the side of the child they once thought to be strange?

xoxoxox

Lily along with Hugo, Penelope, and Iris made their way towards the castle grounds after lunch for the afternoon was pleasant and laced with a comforting cool breeze, although cloaks were still required. Finding Alder Longbottom, Lyra Malfoy, and Lorcan Scamander already in presence at a spot under a great oak tree, the four Gryffindors joined them. Lyra was waving her wand, producing a teapot, along with a set of teacups, she had transfigured out of leaves.

"How about a spot of tea?" she offered the approaching Gryffindors.

"That would be lovely," Iris gushed, planting herself on the grass beside Lorcan, who was lying with his arms behind his head as he stared off into the sky, most likely day dreaming about his upcoming Quidditch victories. "We could have some tea while we read our post."

Sitting up, Lorcan's eyes skittered towards the lake where his twin was perched at the bank, a letter in his one hand while his other caressed their family boreal owl, Barnaby. A thoughtful expression captivated his features, causing Lily to follow his glance to the other twin, who was busy reading the parchment in his hand. "I reckon Barnaby is playing favorites," he said as Lyra maneuvered a teacup with her wand towards him, which he grabbed before it had the chance to collide into him.

Laughing, Penelope nodded in agreement. She had just produced a plate of butter and crumpets. "He probably hasn't forgiven you for nearly squashing him with your bat because you were so busy playing Quidditch that you didn't see him flying towards you."

Lorcan frowned as the others laughed. "In my defense, he looked like a bludger from the distance."

"He does have round features," Iris deduced, turning away from Lily who was now busy reading her own letter she had received from one of her parents. "Crumpet, Lily?"

With her eyes still on the letter in her hand, Lily shook her head. She hadn't even noticed that Lysander had left his spot by the lake and had joined them.

"Care for a cup of tea, Lysander?" Lyra asked as he approached, bending before Lorcan and handing him the letter he had been reading just minutes before.

Lysander politely shook his head, turning back to Lorcan with a smirk. "Don't know why mum doesn't just send us separate letters. Perhaps she knows Barnaby won't come to you."

Frowning deeply, Lorcan snatched the letter from his brother's fingers. "Barnaby will come around. Maybe I'll apologize to him at the owlery later."

Finally having finished reading her letter, Lily stood up suddenly. Lysander eyed her curiously. She swallowed. "I-I'll be right back." Her eyes skittered over her friends, careful not to meet any of their gazes.

"And where are you going?" It was Hugo who had spoken as he set down the latest issue of the Daily Prophet, a buttered crumpet in his free hand.

Shaking her head to let her friends know her next location would be kept clandestine, Lily said, "I'll be back. Just need to do…Just remembered something." Folding up the letter, she squashed it into the pocket of her robes and dashed off, Lysander's eyes following after her.

"Odd?" Penelope said. "Must have been something in that letter."

"Should've just gotten a rememball," Lorcan chuckled, his eyes turning away from Lily heading away from their group and towards Penelope.

"I'll be right back too," Lysander stated, deciding he'd see what had Lily in such an odd state.

xoxoxox

Standing at the edge of the lake, Lily gazed into the shimmering water as the wind ruffled her shiny red hair.

"Where's your head?" She heard Lysander whisper from behind her, his breath lost in the silky strands of her hair.

Shaking her head, Lily lifted her eyes up from the dancing waves. With the suns rays skittering across the surface, it looked as if miniscule jewels were bouncing off the water, glittering as they went. Turning her head towards the side, she faced Lysander, who stood with his hands in the pocket of his trousers, his tie still knotted properly. Lily had the sudden urge to reach for the knot of the tie and undo it, but she figured that wouldn't exactly be considered friendly behavior. Plus, Lysander seemed to have this unwritten rule of no contact unlike his twin who welcomed the bear hugs and friendly pats on the back. Therefore, Lily dropped her hand back to her side and turned to face the lake once more. She caught a few tentacles of the giant squid poke through the surface for a few seconds before they disappeared once more. "Dunno…" Her word drifted off with the breeze.

Stepping before her, Lysander peered at her face pensively. "Dunno?" he repeated, his eyes continuing their search of her profile for any signs that might give away more then her clipped end of the conversation. "Lily." His voice was gentle as his touch. Reaching over, he lifted her chin with his index.

Lily felt her insides tingle, the coolness of his skin welcome. Releasing a slight gasp due to the surprise of his touch, she met his eyes, and when their gazes collided, he withdrew his index from her chin. "Mum sent an owl," she admitted finally. "Urging I do well this season. For if I do, I'll be shoo in for the Harpies." Her gaze faltered from Lysander's and fell to the grass below. What if she didn't want to play for the bloody Harpies?

"That does sound like quite the offer," Lysander stated thoughtfully. However, Lily didn't say a word, leaving Lysander with the notion once more that perhaps she wasn't admitting the whole truth.

Looking up, she turned to him, shaking her head. "With school work, it's just a lot of pressure." Releasing a breath, Lily sidestepped Lysander, but he grabbed a hold of her wrist before she could walk away, his actions surprising her once again.

"What are you not telling me, hmm?"

"Nothing," she whispered. "I just don't want to disappoint anybody."

Releasing his hold around her wrist, he sent her a marginal frown. "Sounds like the only person you are disappointing is yourself, Lily Luna."


	6. VI The Fued

A/N: Since it's the weekend, here's the next chapter. I'd also like to apologize for the formatting of the previous chapter. I use dashes to separate the scenes when I type the chapter and they get deleted when I upload. So for now on I'll use xs and os. I fixed the last chapter.

I'd also like to thank SilviaGreyback for the review. I am so glad you are enjoying the story.

* * *

VI The Feud

Swooping towards the ground, Lysander steadied the broom he was seated upon before dismounting it and landing gracefully on his feet. Placing his hands upon his knees, Lysander tried to catch his breath. His sandy blonde hair stuck up worse than ever, appearing windswept.

"You're amazing!"

His blue orbs, speckled with gray, widened at the sound of a voice he could perfectly place with a picture. Lily Luna Potter. What was she doing out here and how much had she seen? He turned his head, seemingly frozen, watching as Lily made her way over to him and his brother, who was still floating on his broom up in the air, on the Quidditch pitch. It was well into the night. The stars were brightly scattered across the dark velveteen canvas. Lysander straightened himself after picking up his broom by the handle. Hopefully the Gryffindor Prefect wouldn't bust both Scamanders with a detention.

"Lorcan couldn't block a single one of your shots," she continued in astonishment, sending a smile in Lysander's direction.

Lysander sent her a twisted smile in return as she approached him, her profile glowing from the silvery tip emanating from her wand. She could flawlessly dress in muggle attire, in his opinion, better than most muggle girls he had seen. He touched his neck before running his hand over his head and through his hair, a few strands obscuring his vision as they fell over his eyes. "That's because Lorcan's position isn't Keeper," he stated calmly. Call it twin telepathy, but despite the fact that Lorcan was still floating in the air above him, Lysander knew he had nodded in agreement.

Tilting her head towards Lorcan's profile in the air, Lily folded her arms. "Lorcan would do well in any position."

"She's got a point." Lorcan grinned, his voice loud. Maneuvering his broom towards the ground, he steadied it with both hands until it hovered just above the grass.

Lysander rolled his eyes. His brother sure could be cocky at times.

"Why don't you play?" Lily pressed, her green eyes settling upon Lysander's thin face, outlining his profile as if she was trying to read him.

His fingers twitched around the handle of his broom. Lysander closed his eyes as if trying to weigh out a complicated Arithmancy problem. Lily sure liked to ask a lot of questions. Maybe she should've been in Ravenclaw? "Lily, what are you doing here?" he huffed. "It's late."

"I'm checking the Quidditch pitch. Gryffindors have scheduled it for practice tomorrow morning. It rained yesterday."

Lysander sighed. He bloody knew it rained yesterday. That much was obvious. "I was helping Lorcan practice."

Conveniently, Lorcan yawned. Sensing the air was growing thick, he jumped off his broom and threw it over his shoulder. Both Lily and Lysander turned in his direction, both pairs of eyes narrowing marginally and looking at him as if he should've picked a side already. "What? It's late."

Lily scowled at him, and Lysander opened his mouth to argue but said nothing.

"I'm hungry. You two are free to bicker all night."

Before Lysander could talk him out of it, Lorcan began heading back up to the castle. The twin remaining sucked in a breath. How could Lorcan abandon him and leave him to Lily's questioning? He turned back helplessly in the direction of Lily, her eyes sharp and vivid against the darkness.

"You aren't being fair to your team, Ly. They could use you. You know Ravenclaw hasn't been doing great."

He sighed, his brow lightly twitching. He knew that, when it came to Quidditch Cup statistics, Ravenclaw was on the bottom of the drawing. "This is coming from a girl who doesn't even love the sport?" Lysander stated harshly, his eyes sharp as they set upon her.

Lily frowned, her eyes blinking. "You're acting like I hate it, which isn't true," she hollered at him. "It's an honorable family tradition. I love to play, but I don't want to make a career out of it like my mother thinks…" Her eyes widened in shock as she simultaneously covered her mouth. She'd already said too much.

"Is that so?" Lysander asked smugly, although he'd been able to put that together already. It hadn't been all that difficult to deduce. He'd seen her fallen demeanor when Lorcan spoke to her about potentially becoming Quidditch captain, he noticed her crestfallen expression when she gave him the cryptic version of her mother's letter, and in fact he'd never seen her speak as passionately about the sport as his twin or a few of the Weasleys and Potters.

Lily scowled. "You can't tell anyone."

Stepping towards her, his eyes danced across hers. His voice was softer now. "Why do you have such a hard time telling other people, hmm?"

"I…" she swallowed, hoping to dislodge the metaphorical lump that had formed in the midst of their gaze. The air definitely felt as if it had turned thick. There were thoughts running rampant across her brain. There were reasons and theories on why she was keeping this from her friends and family and not from Lysander, the boy who somehow managed to get under her skin, but she couldn't dwell on them –not now. Tearing her eyes away from his, Lily took a step back. "I have to check the pitch," she said through a voice that quivered. "You should get back to the castle before someone catches you and gives you a detention."

Releasing a breath, he reached out a hand to stop her from walking passed him, but she shook her head in admonition before he could. Dropping his hand in defeat, he threw his broom over his shoulder without another word and proceeded towards the castle.

Lily sighed heavily, dropping her shoulders and not daring to turn around and watch him go.

xoxoxox

Gray clouds loomed across the ceiling of the Great Hall, foretelling of the weather outdoors. However, despite this, Damian Thomas still didn't cancel Quidditch practice. It rained in the midst of the game and began to thunder just as Lily had spotted the snitch as it zoomed passed one of the Chasers' heads. However despite spotting the winged golden ball, Lily didn't catch it, not until the sky displayed a show of lighting, in which frightened, Damian Thomas was the first to speed fly towards the ground, crashing his broom and himself into the muddied mess below.

He had to be taken to hospital wing, as his arm didn't look as if it should have bent that way, and that left Lily free to head back to the common room to change and shower before her first class. They were supposed to brew Draught of Living Death today. How serendipitous, she thought scathingly.

They worked independently once Potion lessons commenced while the rest worked with the person next to them. On occasion, Lily caught Lysander looking her way out of the corner of his eye, but the moment she would turn towards him, he would look away, scowling.

Furrowing her brows, Lily released a breath as she picked up the vial of infusion of wormwood. "I honestly don't know how someone could be so selfish," she muttered, as she uncorked the bottle with a bit too much force that the cork dislodged from her hand and hit Iris in the head.

"The same way someone could be so dishonest," Lysander retorted icily before grabbing an ingredient, at what appeared to be at random, and dropping it into the cauldron before him.

Lily turned away from him and reached for a Shopoporous bean, which she thought was the same ingredient as the one Lysander had just grabbed, but when she dropped it into her cauldron, her solution erupted into a puff of thick black smoke, engulfing her in its midst. Lily felt her eyes grow heavy, but it didn't have the effect of inducing sleep. Instead, she was coughing as she unintentionally inhaled the smoke. Lily attempted to waft it away. However, she learned quickly, as the smoke disappeared, that Lysander had whisked it away with a nonverbal spell, which Professor Lathurna had awarded him 10 points for. Covered in soot, Lily was left scowling at a smug Lysander Scamander, who also had now managed to brew a near perfect Draught of Living Death, which Professor Lathurna gave him another 20 points for.

"Helps to follow the directions, Potter," Lysander said, shutting his Advanced Potion Making text.

xoxoxox

Lily sped passed him out of Potions and didn't bother to wait for any of her friends as she hastily headed towards Defense Against the Dark Arts. Her head felt as if it were throbbing. In DADA, they were once again practicing a Protonus Charm. So far, no one had been able to conjure more than a white wisp, but the class didn't mind for Teddy awarded them with chocolate afterwards.

Today didn't appear to be any different, although most of the students' wisps had now turned silver. The same couldn't be said for Lily, who's wisp remained white if she could conjure it at all.

"You're getting closer," encouraged Professor Lupin, walking around the class, handing pieces of chocolate to each person he passed. "Remember the happiest memory you can think of."

Lily wiped at her forehead. The desks had all been pushed to the back of the class, allowing the students to practice freely without bumping into furniture. "Expecto…" began the redhead, pointing her wand into the air. Again, she had used too much force, and her wand flew out of her hand, and much to her dismay hit Lysander on the back of his head.

Rubbing the spot where it had collided, he bent down to retrieve the offending object when his eyes were bombarded with the familiar red tinted wand. He knew whom this wand belonged to indeed. Frowning, Lysander reached for the object and lifted it off the Persian carpet, covering a large area of the wooden floor, just as Professor Lupin stopped beside him. "I think Potter was a bit too energetic with her wand," Lysander said as he stood up, handing the wand to Teddy, whose hair was a chestnut brown today, in exchange for chocolate.

Teddy chuckled, scratching at his brow in slight confusion at how Lily's wand was now with Lysander. "I'll be sure to return it to her." However, he didn't get the chance for Lily had come trotting through the students. As luck would have it, she tripped over loose threads in a patch of the rug where it had come unraveled and found herself upon the dusty floor.

Professor Lupin grimaced while Lysander trickled into a bellow of laughter. Lily merely scowled at him from her position on the floor.

Bending before her, Teddy helped her to a standing position, dropping the wand in one and two pieces of chocolate in another. "I think you could use this." He gazed at the area of the rug that had frayed. "I probably should have moved that as well," he said more to himself.

Lily merely harrumphed before walking away from Teddy and Lysander.

"I've done it!"

In that moment, all students ceased their practice and turned towards the outcry, finding what Hugo was gaping at. Excited faces watched as a silvery animal danced around the classroom in an enchanting manner.

"Fantastic, Hugo!" Teddy cried in excitement, walking over and clapping him on the back. "Now class, this is a Corpeal Patronus charm." The class watched in fascination until it dissipated into a mist before evaporating all together. "Patronus, as difficult as they are to produce, take the shape of an animal based on personality." Turning to Hugo, he grinned. "I award Gryffindor 25 points." Turning back to his group of students, he continued, "And I'd like a paragraph from everyone on the shape of Hugo's Patrnous Charm and the possible relation to his personality."

Lorcan nudged Lily's shoulder with his. Chuckling, he said, "Imagine if Iris were in the class. She'd have a whole novel written."

Under normal circumstances, Lily would have laughed, however she barely managed to muster a smile. At least it wasn't Lysander they had to write the paragraph on.

xoxoxox

"Lily, a moment?"

Sighing, Lily stopped in her tracks, catching a glimpse of Lysander as he hastily left the classroom. She had nearly made it out before him.

"You go, Hugo," Teddy instructed as Hugo had stopped, gazing from Lily to Teddy in curiosity doused with concern. Lily was sure he hadn't missed her off mood either.

Nodding, Hugo waved goodbye before exiting the classroom.

Professor Lupin turned towards the fireplace he stood before, extending his wand in its direction. Flames appeared next.

"What's up?" asked Lily casually, walking towards Teddy as he turned towards his desk. Reaching for more pieces of chocolate from a pile on the tabletop, he extended them towards Lily as she approached, but the redhead merely shook her head, declining the offer. She had enough sweets for the day.

"I was actually wondering that about you."

Lily watched him drop the chocolate pieces back into the pile. He then pointed his wand at them, and the pieces disappeared from sight. Nonverbal spells proved more useful than she had originally presumed, no wonder the professors had the NEWT level students practicing them in nearly every class.

Turning to her, he said, "You've been unusually quiet."

Lily shrugged her shoulders. "Dunno. Off day?"

Studying her face, he rounded the desk and pulled open a drawer. The youngest Potter was one he was not only fond of but rather protective of as well. She was truly like his baby sister. "Quidditch on your mind? Gryffindor has a match this afternoon, correct?"

Lily gritted her teeth. She'd nearly forgotten. "Why does everyone always assume it's bloody Quidditch?"

Teddy's eyebrows shot up in alarm. "Sorry."

Sighing, Lily turned to him with an apologetic expression. "No, I am. It's not really Quidditch."

"It's not a boy is it?"

Lily didn't understand the humor. Narrowing her eyes at him, she cried, "No!"

"Very convincing," Teddy said disapprovingly with a fold of his arms.

Glaring at him, Lily retorted. "Like you didn't go around Hogwarts snogging Victorie."

"Lily!" Teddy admonished.

Lily sighed. "Sorry, I get my dad's temper. Mum's is hardly better."

This time, Teddy laughed. Pulling the briefcase out of the drawer he had previously opened, he placed it onto his desk. "I'll let it go for now. I actually wanted to show you something." Pulling back the snaps, he lifted the lid.

Intrigued, Lily peered inside, but she didn't need to for Teddy had pulled out a small square shaped box coated in shiny wood. Lily had her hand to her mouth before Teddy had the chance to show her the object within. "Oh my goodness, Teddy!" Her green eyes glazed over the band cushioned within the box, glimmering with a diamond positioned with two stones in the colors of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

"I was planning on doing it during the holidays," he explained, watching her dazzled expression.

Lily nodded. "The family will be so happy. I mean, I've been waiting for this ever since I could remember."

Teddy chuckled. "Before Victorie and I were even a pair."

"Congrats!" She wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "And welcome to the family!" Leaving the classroom on a happier note, she wondered if she could send Rose an owl with the news.

xoxoxox

Post lunch, the NEWT level charms students headed towards Professor Chang's classroom to find empty bowls placed upon each of their desks. Curiously, they turned to each other before glancing up at the board, which had "Aguamenti," written in Professor's Chang's elegant manuscript.

"The water making spell conjures clean drinkable water from the end of the wand," Alder read aloud after Professor Chang had given the class today's instructions. Looking up from his textbook, he turned to Lily with a bitten lip and nervous smile. "Shouldn't be too difficult?"

Lily shrugged her shoulder in response, her eyes falling to the bowl placed before her. Picking up her wand, she pointed it towards the bowl just so the tip of it touched the wooden bowl's rim. Concentrating, she said the incantation, careful to enunciate. "Aguamenti." An icy blue light glowed from the end of her wand, Alder watching with wide eyes, as a stream of water followed and began to fill the bowl.

Smiling, Alder took his own wand and placed its tip with the bowl's rim as Lily had done. Continuing as the girl adjacent to him, he too saw the icy blue light before water began to trickle from the end of his wand.

"Careful, now," Professor Chang stated, placing a hand upon Iris's shoulder as she passed. Professor Chang's eyes had fallen to the bowl of water before the honey haired girl as it was beginning to trickle water over its sides.

"Oh, dear." Iris blushed. Quickly, she pulled her wand away from the bowl. Turning to Lily, she said, "Mum said the first time they learned this spell dad wasn't paying attention. He produced a jet of water that knocked Professor Flitwick over." A set of giggles followed. "Daddy got detention."

"You should be extra careful then," Penelope admonished as she nudged the girl by bumping her shoulder into Iris's.

"Very good, Mr. Scamander."

Turning to face forward, Lily glared into Lysander's back as Professor Chang beamed him with a smile. Waiting until Professor Chang had passed, Lily pointed her wand towards Lysander's mid-back, Alder's eyes following her wand in silent curiosity, and muttered the water conjuring incantation. Alder's eyes widened as he covered his mouth. Lily had muttered the incantation too harshly, and a jet of water had shot from her wand tip, hitting Lysander in his back. His back arched from the pressure and as the water seeped through his clothing. Practically seething, Lysander turned around. His eyes were upon Lily like shards of glass. Sakura, from beside him, turned as well in curiosity.

Pouting, Lily feigned embarrassment. "Oh, dear. I meant to point that at my bowl."

Both Alder and Lysander's lips appeared to sink into a frown at the same time.

"You did that on purpose!" Lysander argued tersely. Alder nearly nodded in agreement, but then Lysander raised his wand and pointed it at Lily. However, Lily was quick and just as Lysander muttered the spell, Lily ducked behind Alder. The stream of water hit Alder in the face instead, who stared back at Lysander in alarm and disbelief.

"I'm so sorry, Alder," Lysander apologized through embarrassment.

Sputtering, Alder merely accepted the apology with the shake of his head.

Laughing, Lily earned stares not only from Lysander, but Iris, Sakura, and Penelope.

Annoyed, Lysander pointed his wand at Lily once more. Too busy laughing, Lily was unable to take cover, and the stream of water drenched her hair and face. Saying nothing, she shot the spell back at Lysander, ensuring the water hit him in the face. This time, her target was secured. Lysander raised his wand again. However, before he could utter the spell, Professor Chang shrieked.

"Miss. Potter! Mr. Scamander!"

The whole class stopped at the sound of her voice, following her gaze to where Lysander and Lily stood soaked and glaring at one another.

"This is no way prefects should behave."

Never had anyone seen Sweet Professor Chang look so livid.

"That's 10 points from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor."

The Ravenclaws and Gryffindors frowned in the pair's direction.

"And I'll see you both in detention."

"How many points are you going to keep losing for our house?" Sakura muttered, glaring at Lysander.

Penelope and Iris nodded in agreement, turning away from Lily.


	7. VII Stubborn Bludger

A/N: There must be some people out there who like Lily/Lysander or Lily/Lorcan as a couple.

* * *

VII Stubborn Bludger

It was Hufflepuff and Gryffindor for the first match of the Hogwarts' Quidditch season and practically the whole school, including the staff, were out in the stands to watch. As the Gryffindors made their way onto the Quidditch pitch, Lily spotted Alder Longbottom and his mum, Hannah Longbottom, the school's matron, making their way onto the stands with their yellow and black scarves, mittens, and hats from her vantage point. Alder even carried a sign he had drawn with a badger on a broom tossing a quaffle into a net guarded by a lion, which kept missing as he tried to block the shot. From beside the mother and son, Professor Longbottom, in his Gryffindor accessories, didn't look too happy.

Making her way across the cold hard ground with her team, Lily, along with the rest of the players, gathered before Madam Hooch. The Hufflepuffs stood directly opposite the Gryffindors.

"Mount your brooms."

Lily mounted her broom as instructed, her eyes falling to Lorcan Scamander as he mouthed her a 'Good Luck,' along with a wink.

"One-Two-Three!"

And Lily kicked off the ground, her broom zooming higher and higher into the air. It didn't take her long to spot Lysander amongst all the bronze and blue of the Ravenclaw accessories. The sandy-blonde was busy with the book in his hand, which he chose to read instead of paying attention to the match. Rolling her eyes, Lily sucked in a breath, her grip tightening around her broom handle. She still didn't understand how someone could care so little about their house. Distracting herself from Lysander, her thoughts wandered to what she should have been concentrating on all along. It was a sunny and cloudless day, which should make the snitch fairly easy to spot.

Then there it was, a flash of gold heading in the direction of the stands that seated a majority of Ravenclaws. Lily saw as Lysander turned towards the golden winged ball, a deep frown still etched into his lips. Lily frowned in response but just as she was about to fly towards the snitch, a bludger came whirling into her with a great thud into her torso. The force literally knocked the wind out of her. Losing her balance, Lily stumbled off her broom just catching the handle with her fingertips. She heard the eruption of applause and the commentary. Adam Craftwood, Huffledpuff's seaker and fourth year, had just caught the snitch. The game was over. Lily was breathing heavily, her sides felt as if they were burning, and her vision went hazy and then blurry. Before Lily even realized, she had lost her grip on her broom and was now flying towards the ground at an alarming speed.

xoxoxox

Blinking, Lily's eyes fluttered open as Hugo blurred into view. The last Lily remembered was clutching onto something that smelled as if it had stepped right out from the woods and then her memory failed her.

"What happened?" Hugo was pacing the space between her bed in the infirmary and the empty one adjacent to the one she occupied.

Lily sat up. She felt a dull pain emanating through her sides, but for the most part, she felt much better. Hugo explained that Madam Longbottom had said that she had fractured her ribs, but a little skelegrow had healed that in a jiffy.

"It came out of no where," Lily explained, recalling the events that had knocked her off her broom and had consequently lost Gryffindor the match. "Damian isn't too sour, is he?"

Hugo ceased his pacing, a hand still cupped to his chin as he eyed her curiously. "Damian will get over it." Releasing a breath, Hugo continued. "I was watching you from the goal post. You were distracted."

Lily felt her face heat up. Unable to say a word, she turned away from him, fiddling with the little furs of the blanket around her.

"I saw the bludger as it headed in your direction. Damian missed as he tried to block it. I tried warning you, but you weren't paying attention. At first, I thought it was the snitch, but that only whirled before the Ravenclaws for a few minutes before it raced upwards and Adam caught it."

Huffing, Lily plopped back against the pillow, her eyes turning back to Hugo.

"You were distracted by Lysander."

A scowl graced her features. Words were situated on her tongue, but Lily was too tired to get them out.

Dropping his shoulders along with a breath, Hugo took on a kind expression as he edged closer to her bed. "What's with this feud? You guys should be friend. It's as if since first year you went from competitors and now enemies?"

"Leave it, Hugo," Lily warned, pulling the blanket around her tighter.

Sighing, Hugo nodded, turning on his heel to exit the infirmary. "I hope you don't mind, I helped myself to some every flavored beans."

xoxoxox

Released from the care of Madam Longbottom, Lily entered Professor Chang's classroom after dinner that evening, and found Lysander already in attendance. Ignoring his gaze, Lily strode passed him and towards the Professor's desk, who sent her a kind smile.

"I hope that bludger wasn't too hard on you, Miss. Potter."

Shaking her head, Lily sent her a tiny smile. However, her professors could go easy on the homework. It felt as if she had missed a weeks worth of classes instead of just a day.

"Just lines for today." Professor Chang pointed to the desk beside Lysander where a quill, bottle of ink, and parchment were set. Dropping her shoulders in dismay, Lily walked over to the desk and silently took a seat. Lifting the quill, she dipped it in the bottle of ink. Gazing to her left, out of the corner of her eyes, she could see Lysander with his chin resting in the palm of his hand. His eyes were on the window, which was covered with a plum velvet curtain. When she turned back to her parchment, she noticed a blob of ink, which had dripped from her quill. Frowning, she quickly brought the quill towards the parchment, beginning to scratch her pretty handwriting into it.

"Glad to see you're doing better."

Initially, Lily hadn't looked up for she was unsure who had spoken, or if someone had even spoken at all. However, when the voice sounded again, Lily knew there was no mistaking whom it belonged to.

"I'm sorry you lost the match."

Turning to him with her front teeth upon her bottom lip, Lily sent him swift nod. "At least Lorcan won."

Lysander nodded in return. His brother was quite ecstatic. Releasing a breath, his eyes quickly jumped to Professor Chang, to ensure she was paying them no attention, and turned to Lily. "Why is it so important to you that I play Quidditch?"

Lily nearly swallowed. "It's not…" she decided, keeping her voice barely above a whisper so Professor Chang wouldn't hear the pair conversing. "I just thought your house…"

"And why is that of importance to you?" he asked abruptly. His words were heavy, and his eyes were sharp as they lingered on her profile.

Lily found it hard to meet his gaze. Opening her mouth to speak, she was surprised to find words failed her.

"Perhaps," Lysander continued seriously. "You're upset I can be honest about my feelings regarding the sport while you feel the need to please everyone."

It felt as if something inside of her had suddenly snapped. Lily stared back at him, her brows furrowing slightly. Lysander knew he'd hit a nerve. The moisture cornered her eyes, however Lily was adamant about not letting the tears escape-not in front of Lysander. Letting her head fall marginally, she let her hair conceal the side of her face like a curtain. "Perhaps, I understand why we aren't friends." With those words spoken, Lily turned back to her parchment. The words she'd written appeared like a blur, but she continued to do her lines, forcing herself from glancing at Lysander for the remainder of their detention.

xoxoxox

Lorcan greeted her with a hug upon her return to lessons, however Lily didn't return the gesture. Instead, she rested her forearms upon his chest, inhaling his scent so as to decipher if he was the one with the scent of someone who had just stepped out from the woods. The woodsy scent was the aroma she had recalled before she'd passed out from the blow of the bludger. However, what lingered off Lorcan was the scent of grass. "I'm glad you won," she stated, pulling back from him as his arms unraveled from around her. She managed to muster a genuine smile, praying she didn't come off as a sore loser, especially since the results of the match were far from her mind.

"And I'm glad you're ok," Lorcan admitted as they headed towards Transfiguration. "Don't be too hard on Lysander, Lily."

Halting her steps, she turned to him in mild surprise.

Lorcan stood just to the left of the classroom door, a hand scratching at the side of his head. "He's not an easy man to convince. Rather stubborn like you."

That statement only made Lily frown.

"What he likes to do for fun is what he likes to do for fun."

Shaking her head, she made her way towards the door and pulled it open by the turn of the knob.

Lorcan sighed, following after her. At least he had tried.

In Transfiguration they had now reached human transformations. The class was going to begin with changing the color of their eyebrows. Mirrors were placed before each person.

"Do you think we'll get to alter our hair color?" Iris asked excitedly. "Like Teddy?"

Sighing, Lily gazed at her reflection in the mirror. A frown appeared to be permanently etched into her features. It was rather disconcerting. "Teddy could do that since he was born, Iris." She had turned to face Iris, who was watching Lysander Scamander pass by with interest.

Sliding her gaze back to Lily, she set off into a row of giggles.

Furrowing her brows, Lily was tempted to roll her eyes. "What is so funny?" she snapped instead.

Pointing towards the mirror, Iris urged her to gaze at her reflection. She had a strong urge as to why she had seen Lysander pass by, but she didn't dare share this with Lily.

Looking into the mirror again, Lily's expression morphed in horror. Her brows now depicted a neon green color, which in her opinion clashed horribly with her hair. Fingers twitching, she clenched them into fists. So far, she hadn't been able to alter her brows to a different color, let alone the pretty pink she was trying for. This meant only one person could be deemed as responsible. "Ly…" Lily gritted the name through her teeth as Iris winced. Turning away from the mirror, Lily stood up suddenly and marched in the direction Lysander was seated.

Pointing her wand towards his backside, she let it edge into his back, causing him to turn around in alarm. Once he was facing her, Lily raised her wand towards his brows and quickly muttered the incantation. "Crinus Muto!" In an instant, Lysander's eyebrows turned hot pink.

From beside Lysander, instead of laughing, which is what Lorcan would have done under normal circumstances, he sighed, his shoulders dropping. Turning around with the shake of his head, he decided it was better if he just stayed out of it. "You were supposed to turn your own."

Lily glared at the back of Lorcan's head. "Tell that to your twin, Lor. He's quite the master at nonverbal spells."

Facing his twin with a deep frown, Lorcan shook his head disapprovingly. Lily had a point there. "Don't you think this has gone on long enough?" he pleaded, looking from his twin to Lily and then back again.

"Nonverbal!" chimed in Alder from Lysander's other side, interrupting. "I can't even do it verbally. Hugo says half my brows have gone, but I'm too scared to look."

xoxoxox

By the time dinner had commenced, Lily's eyebrows had thankfully faded back to their original red, and Alder's had grown back to their original length. Iris's, however, were still purple, but the girl was hardly bothered by this fact.

"Did you hear," she asked, turning to face Lily after gazing into the compact mirror she was carrying for what felt like the umpteenth time. "Calliope's grown a mustache. It's why she's not at dinner."

At Iris's words, Lily scanned the Slytherian table with her eyes. Sure enough, Calliope was nowhere to be found.

"Do you think I should turn my hair purple?" Iris was now asking as Lily turned her attention back to the Gryffindors around her. "Hugo did say purple looks good on me."

Lily frowned, dropping her chin into her palm as she spooned her soup without actually eating it.

"What is the dish between you and Lysander?" Penelope had just appeared, swinging her legs over the seat across from Iris and Lily. She looked to Lily with interest, who said nothing and deepened her frown.

Nudging Lily with her elbow, Iris nearly caused Lily's chin to land in her bowl of soup. "Lily!" Iris indicated through the girl's glare of a stare as she pointed at Penelope with her eyes.

"What has you at each other's throats? Lorcan is worried."

Lily folded her arms, her chin raised slightly. "Lysander is a selfish prat."

"You wanted to be friends before?" Penelope reminded the redhead.

"Well that was before he stood up to helping his own house."

Raising a brow, Penelope dared to ask, "And why does that even matter to you?"

Blinking, it was as if Lysander's previous words had slapped her in the face. Lily swallowed. She knew very well that if Lysander had no interest in Quidditch, despite his skills, he should not be forced to play. However, the stubbornness had taken victory over her brain, which refused to reason. "For fair competition."

Penelope slapped her palms onto the table, pushing her weight onto them as she stared back at Lily with a frown. "Well the outcome of my own house matters to me, so knock it off before your responsible for making Gryffindor lose their chance at the House Cup."

* * *

A/N: Hopefully they will make-up soon.


	8. VIII Ravenclaw's new Chaser

A/N: I know it has been so long since an update, but here it is. For anyone reading, please drop a review. It motivates to to put updates out faster. enjoy!

* * *

Ravenclaw's new Chaser

"A new head of house!" Lily heard a girl grumble as she entered the library followed by Calliope Zabini. "How about a new Quidditch team!" Professor Chang had just been declared the head of Ravenclaw House. Lily instantly recognized the girl, who was complaining, as Olivia Wood. Olivia was captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team and a seventh year. The strawberry-blonde stood by a row of books, Qudditch through the Ages encased in her hand, beside another Ravenclaw in her year. Ravenclaw had just lost their first match against Slytherian.

Running a hand through her shoulder-length midnight black hair, Calliope sniggered as the two girls made there way over to an empty table.

"Ravenclaw sucks!" From beside Olivia, her fellow Ravenclaw gasped at her friends words and then frowned.

"Here! Here!" Calliope cheered, earning her stares not only from Madam Halifax, the librarian, but other Ravenclaws as well, which the library was currently full of. This was Ravenclaws' sanctuary after all. Calliope made a face before seating herself. "Poor Ravenclaw on the bottom as usual," she sang, pulling out her Herbology textbook and a roll of parchment.

Lily noted that Calliope was unbearably happy due to Slytherian's recent win. Rolling her eyes, Lily began to ponder why she had granted Professor Longbottom's wish of helping Calliope with recent Herbology assignment. At least she had the Hogsmeade visit to look forward to this afternoon. "At least they know how to play, Calliope," Lily defended, referring to the Ravenclaw Qudditch team. The same, however, couldn't be said for Calliope Zabini. She had complained about flying on a broom ever since crashing into Alder Longbottom on their first flying lesson during their first year, and he had to be taken to infirmary as a result.

Calliope glowered at Lily from across the table. "Just help me with the essay," she muttered, holding up her quill.

The pair worked in silence when Lysander strode in and headed straight for the restricted section, which was barred off with a rope.

"Scamander twin," Calliope sighed, twirling a strand of dark hair around her index as she stared dreamily at Lysander. Lily narrowed her eyes marginally in response, barely looking up from the essay she was marking with her gold-feathered quill. Despite having it all those years, it still looked just as pristine when the phoenix left it behind. "Calliope!" Lily hissed.

"It's Lysander," Calliope gushed, ignoring Lily as she watched the sandy-blonde search the shelf. "That brood would have done well in Slytherian." She pouted. "So dreamy."

Lily scrunched her face in annoyance before smirking. "Fantasizing about riding off into the sunset with that brood?"

At the sound of her voice, Lysander looked in her direction. Lily didn't notice as she had turned back to marking Calliope's essay.

"Maybe he could help me with Herbology?"

Lysander grimaced at Calliope's suggestion. Plucking a thick text with silvery writing he had fingered from the shelf, he flipped it open to a random page, his eyes still on Lily as he made himself comfortable against the shelf. Hopefully, he thought as he leaned against the shelf, none of those books literally bit into his back.

"Maybe Alder should help you? He is top of the class," Lily informed. She paused then, her quill still poised between her index and thumb. It felt as if someone was watching her. Her green eyes skittered towards Lysander's profile. When she met his eyes, he gave her a softer version of his half smile. Did that mean their little feud was over? Had he forgiven her? Had he listened to her advice? Unlike the usual stormy chips of ice she had become accustomed to these past few days, his gaze was warm. Lily smiled.

"What are you staring at?" Calliope snapped, following her gaze.

Spotting Calliope looking his way, Lysander quickly returned his attention back to the book he had open.

"Careful, Potter," Penelope sneered curtly. "Rumor has it you and Lorcan. Imagine the scandal if you ended up with the other twin."

Furrowing her brows, Lily narrowed her eyes as she pushed the parchment back towards Calliope "That's it!" she growled, sliding back her chair and pulling herself up to a standing position. "I'm done!" Grabbing her bag, she swung it over her shoulder and headed for the exit as Calliope watched her go in bewilderment.

xoxoxox

"Lily, wait!"

Stopping in her tracks, Lily glanced over her shoulder to see Lysander hastily heading towards her.

"You forgot your quill," he stated as he approached, holding the familiar gold-feathered instrument towards her as he gulped in a large breath.

Her mouth formed into an o shape as her eyes widened. How could she have consumed herself in such anger to forget her most prized possession? Turning her body to face him, she took the quill from his outstretched fingers.

"It looks like a pho-…"

"It is," Lily interjected, her eyes fondly swarming over the writing instrument as she delicately rubbed the feather between her index and thumb.

"Must've cost a fortune."

Tucking strands of hair behind her ear, Lily faced him. "Actually," she began with a smile. "I found it." She paused, nearly chuckling at the memory of her trek on the mountain trail with her brothers. "Or it found me."

"An actual phoenix?" Lysander's eyes lit up, appearing more blue than gray. He'd seen Lily with the quill since their first year, but he'd never asked about its origins.

"Surprise, I fell," she said through a perk of the lips.

He chuckled in response. "Not on the phoenix, I hope." His brow quirked comically.

Lily laughed, scrunching her nose, which Lysander found to be rather cute. When her eyes met his, however, her laughter subsided and her expression took on more seriousness. "Lysander, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…"

"No, I'm sorry," he interrupted with a sigh. Dropping his arms to the side, he released a breath. "So you're looking at the new Ravenclaw chaser."

Her lips melted into a smile, her expression softening. "And a handsome one at that," she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I-I mean, I know you'll make your house proud."

Her smile was rather infectious that Lysander couldn't help but return the gesture. However, he had to control the urge to reach over and tuck a stray strand of hair away from her face. Perhaps he would've given in if it weren't for the calls of Lyra Malfoy, who had spotted the pair.

"Lily! Lysander! Are you heading to Hogsmeade?"

Therefore, controlling the temptation, he ran a hand through his own hair instead. "I guess I'll see you around Hogsmeade?"

"Sure."

xoxoxox

"How are you even friends with that creature?!" Lily wondered aloud as she pushed in the door to the Three Broomsticks.

Giggling, Lyra filed into dimly lit pub after Lily, simultaneously pulling off the hood of her periwinkle cloak. "She gets bearable once you get to know her."

Lily merely frowned. A bearable Calliope was hard to imagine. The warmth emanating from the space was welcomed for it felt frigid outdoors. Scanning her eyes around the place, she stopped her gaze once she found a table seating her friends Alder Longbottom, Iris Finnegan, and Lorcan Scamander. Pulling off her hood, she strode over to the occupied table along with Lyra.

The three were laughing, their fingers encased around warm bottles of butterbeer.

"Two more," Lorcan stated, snapping his fingers into the air as he spotted Lyra and Lily proceeding towards them with rosy cheeks and reddened noses.

An elf walked towards the ladies with a tray full of butterbeer as they neared the round table. Lily nearly gasped at the sight of the elf and her dingy dress. If Aunt Hermione saw her, she'd have the pub under a full inspection. Carefully, the elf placed a bottle before each empty seat. Both Lily and Lyra thanked the batty-eared creature, and she trotted away with a smile on her face and a twinkle in her golf ball sized eyes.

"What's so funny?" Lyra inquired, untying the string of her cloak and pulling it away from her to reveal a satiny floral-printed midnight-blue dress. She hung the cloak behind the chair adjacent to Alder before seating herself in it. The brunet boy blushed as their arms brushed, quickly turning away from Malfoy before she noticed.

However, this little action did not go unnoticed by Iris, who nudged Lily in the rib. Lily frowned, her fingers fumbling over the silver fastenings of her petal-pink cloak, but she had looked up in time to see Alder turn away. Leaving her cloak on, she turned to Iris, lowering her voice to a whisper. "Rumor has it he's been smitten the moment Lyra escorted him to the infirmary after Calliope crashed into him during their first flying lesson."

Iris's eyes glittered, her mind wondering if they could work some magic and get the pair together. However, Lorcan's response pulled her out of her reverie.

"That time we snuck into the kitchens after hours."

"Fourth year," Lily recalled. "We would've gotten away with it to if Alder hadn't dropped all those biscuits."

Lyra threw her head back in laughter at the memory. "I tried to turn them invisible, but I only ended up setting fire to them instead."

"Dad was so red," Alder spoke up. "He was returning from the infirmary after visiting mum." Alder's mother, Hannah, was the school's healer.

"I still can't believe you were caught by your own father," Lyra stated, turning to face him. Alder blushed as he recalled his father's angered face all puffed up and nearly purple when he noticed his son was also in presence.

"Lysander," Lorcan began…

At the mention of the other twin, Lily turned her eyes to the bottle of butterbeer placed before her, feeling as if streaks of pink had taken residence upon her cheeks, or perhaps her encounter with the cold had permanently stained them?

"Got into trouble even though he wasn't even breaking in."

"He was coming back from Hagrid's, wasn't he?" Iris interjected.

Lorcan nodded. "He had a question about something we learned in class that day." He paused, turning to Lily, whose eyes shot up towards him the moment he looked her way. "You bumped right into him, and Hugo shouted klutzy Lily."

"Giving all of us away," Alder finished, tossing his head back in anguish.

Iris and Lyra burst into laughter.

This time, Lily did allow the blush to consume her. She remembered that not so elegant encounter rather well. It was the first time she realized how different the twins were in appearance and not just in personality. It was also the first time Lily had a good look at his eyes, which at that moment were warm and inviting unlike their usual distant chips of ice. "At least he didn't complain about having to serve a detention," Lily reminded. "And Ravenclaw only lost two points while we each lost 5."

Alder sunk lower into his seat at this particular mention of the memory.

"Where is Lysander?" Lyra asked, her eyes dancing around the room as if he was seated at another table. "He needs to be present more. He helped me so much with my charms homework."

"You know he likes doing his own thing," Iris reminded as Lyra gave in to a dejected pout.

"Sakura coerced him into Madam Pudifoot's for some cocoa," Lorcan laughed.

The others, except Lily, joined in.

"They'd be cute, no?" Lyra asked, pairing the two off as a couple for the conversation. Iris nodded excitedly in agreement.

Feeling rather uncomfortable, Lily folded her arms, her lips in a frown. "Odd though," she said a bit more gruffly than intended. "Who would carry the conversation? Their both so quiet."

xoxoxox

The chill of the winter air seemed to have taken permanent residence over Hogsmeade Village. Lily followed after Iris and Hugo once outside The Three Broomsticks. Stopping suddenly, Lily realized that they too were heading towards Madam Pudifoots.

"We're heading to Honeydukes," Lorcan shouted over his shoulder from the opposite direction and referring to himself, Alder, and Lyra. "You're free to join us."

Lily was about to twirl in their direction, but she decided to see what the fuss was about in regards to the teashop instead. Once Hugo and Iris had disappeared through the door, Lily crouched towards the windows, peering within.

It was a cozy little shop boasting round cloth covered tables, which conveniently seated only two to a table. The walls were covered with sky-blue wallpaper with magenta stripes. Lily watched the figures of Iris and Hugo make their way over to an empty table, which was luckily away from the windows. She even spotted Damian Thomas, captain of the Gryffindor Qudditch team, seated opposite Evangeline Jordan, Gryffindor Chaser, with his hand held around hers. She'd have to tease them later.

However, she couldn't see whom she was secretly searching for. Where were Lysander and Sakura? Just then, someone cleared his throat from behind her, carrying a scent as if he had just stepped out from the woods. When Lily turned around, she nearly shrieked for a pair of blue-ish-gray eyes and sandy-blonde hair was watching her with a charming smirk.

"Curious, Potter?"

"Scamander!" And Lily gave him a little shove so as to create some space between them, for she could feel his cool breath on her face, enticing warmth greater than the butterbeer was capable of inducing. "You gave me a fright!"

"Apologies." His eyes glinted sarcastically under the dimming light due to the setting sun. "Are you spying on your cousin and best friend?" he inquired, his hand shooting to thoughtfully cup his chin.

"Of course not…" Lily fiddled with her hair, avoiding Lysander's gaze. "I've just never been in." She dropped the last few words heavily.

Lysander smirked at her confession. "The pastries and cocoa are quite scrumptious should you dare to enter." With that sentence uttered, Lysander turned on his heel and began walking up the row of shops, his cloak waving elegantly behind him.

Lily scrambled after him, pushing stray strands of hair out of her face. The darkness that was beginning to sweep in was bringing a biting chill that nipped at her face. "I'm not going in alone," she explained, catching up to his side. Lily lowered her voice. "Everyone's paired off."

"Are you suggesting…" he turned his head to her curiously with a raise of his brows. His eyes still carried that mischievous glint.

"No-no," Lily interjected in haste, cutting his sentence off from completion. "No." She frowned, her eyes on the cobbled ground below, the stones barely visible with the darkening heavens. "Although you had no problem accompanying Sakura."

If Lysander heard her mutter, he made no indication. "I'm heading to the quill shop, if you'll join me?" he stated, altering the catalyst for their conversation.

"Honeydukes not strike your fancy?"

Lysander lightly laughed. "I'm quite loaded on the sweets at the moment, but I could escort you there."

Lily smiled. "We can head to the quill shop first."

xoxoxox

"I'm going to need extra practice in regards to Quidditch," Lysander spoke up as they approached Honeydukes; Lysander with a fresh set of quills and Lily in inks in an array of pastel colors. The sky was now draped in a velvety navy, speckled with a few glinting stars. Pausing just outside the sweet shop, Lily turned to him with a warm smile.

"I'll help you."

He nodded. "Lorcan has agreed to as well."

Lily's eyes lit up. "I can have Hugo join in as well."

"That's wonderful, but…"

However, Lily wasn't listening as she continued, her index flying to her chin and her eyes still wide with excitement at the prospect. "And Sakura is seeker to Ravenclaw. I'm sure she could…"

However, Lily didn't have the chance to finish because she found Lysander's index to her lips, keeping her from continuing. Just as quickly, however, he withdrew his finger, running a hand through his hair as his eyes danced elsewhere.

"Sorry," he muttered the apology, turning back to her with a sheepish smile, "But you wouldn't stop rambling."

Lily giggled. "I tend to do that. I have a lot of family, and if you wanna be heard, you need to have a voice."

Lysander chuckled, but then the same serious expression that had captivated his features before was back again. "About Quidditch?" he dared to ask.

Meeting his eye with curiosity, Lily felt the beats of her heart pick up pace as her brain deciphered what Lysander's question entailed. She felt a metaphorical lump rise, lodging itself in her throat.

"Why won't you tell your mother?"

Lily tore her eyes away from him. "I can't," she barely managed to say, wishing Lysander hadn't brought up her abrupt unintentional revelation about her feelings towards Quidditch right as their feud had ended. Swallowing in attempts to dislodge the metaphorical lump, Lily sighed. Her eyes felt suddenly moist. Unable to understand why she was having such a difficult time explaining the truth to her mother, Lily let out a breath. Surely her mother would understand. It was just a sport after all. Nervously running a hand through her hair, she looked towards Lysander, who was carefully watching her. "I guess it's because I don't even know what I want to do after Hogwarts," she admitted with a huff and a drop of her shoulders.

Lysander smiled softly. "You still have plenty of time to figure that out," he consoled. "You just want your heart to be in it." With that said, he reached for the handle of the door that lead to Honeydukes and pulled at it. The antique bell located above the door gave off a jovial jingle. The light glistening from the shop streaked outdoors, emanating warmth that was inviting.

Lily swallowed and silently followed after him.


End file.
